Gifts
by SkyStrider
Summary: A handful of linked one-shots for Christmas featuring Mousse and Ranma as they go about the holidays. Ranma is trying to get a special gift for Akane. Mousse is trying to get use to being a stranger in the strangest land of all - Nerima.
1. The Secret Agent

The usual disclaimer: Ranma ½ is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

A set of four Christmas one-shots tied together that should be worth a chuckle or two. While these stories follow the "Kasumi's Fate" ("Bindings") Chronicles, it's not necessary to have read any of the previous stories. You do need to know a few things though:

1) Mousse has been broken of his love for Shampoo (in a very vicious manner). He has also learned that the Amazons do not want him to return to China. However, the Nerima crowd has immediately laid claim to him. Cologne is still one of the Amazons, but has lost interest in returning to her village, at least for now.

2) Kasumi and Tofu are engaged and due to be married within two weeks. Just as an added complication, the readers found out way back in "Kasumi's Fate" that Tofu is also mage and is part Kitsune. Friends that have known him for a while will refer to him as "Fox" sometimes.

3) Ranma and Akane are happily engaged now and are united soul-to-soul leading to some very interesting implications.

4) The government of Japan believes (falsely) that Ranma's sire is Tofu's deceased brother (a very long story). Ranma has been formally adopted by Mrs. Ono and is now legally Tofu's brother. She also recently adopted Mousse as well. Tofu is effectively Ranma's and Mousse's guardian now. Both live with Tofu at the Clinic, but the three spend most of their free time at the Tendo Dojo. Ryoga is considered to be an unofficial Ono brother as he is Ranma's foster brother (another very long story). Ryoga is not in this story though as he is north with Akari.

5) Nodoka is (and still considered to be) Ranma's mother and her marriage to Genma has been annulled. Genma permanently resides in the Nerima zoo and is out-of-the-picture. She is renting a room from the Tendos as she likes being there and they like having her there. She and Soun treat each other as brother and sister and the Tendo daughters treat her as their aunt.

6) The Fiancée Brigade has been disbanded. Ukyo now supports Ranma and Akane, Kodachi has moved on (and is slightly saner), and Shampoo is on the run from the Amazons.

7) Ranma and Akane (and Ryoga) are mages in-training (as well as Martial Artists). Ranma is a Wind Mage and Akane is a Fire Mage (same as Tofu). Tofu is there primary teacher (and Guardian).

8) Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri, and Yuka have been given personalities. The reader should catch on quickly.

* * *

Other characters in the story (besides the Ranma ½ cast):

1) Shizuka Jouda is Kasumi's Tai Chi instructor. She's a tough and implacable warrior who loves children, especially the children of her deceased rival and best friend, Kimiko Tendo (even if the "children" are getting up there in years). She's been involved in Kasumi's life off-stage for nearly a decade now.

2) Hideo Jouda is Shizuka's husband. He runs a florist shop in the same building as her dojo. He's a tall, good natured man, with endless patience – especially for his stubborn wife. He's also a very talented Earth mage as well (he's Ryoga's Arcane teacher).

3) Daran Hawk is an old friend of Tofu who possesses no supernatural abilities, but does possess a number of interesting magical and technical artifacts. While he looks (and dresses) like Indiana Jones with dark skin, he is a spy/researcher whose expertise is dealing with the supernatural. He currently serves the mysterious Council and Dr. Tofu is his Team Leader. He also does a good James Bond imitation. He helped out during Akane's and Ranma's first date.

4) Ciren Blake is a tall blond athletic woman who is a master archer (her preferred weapon) as well as a marksman (the rifle is her second favorite weapon). She is also a talented Martial Artist (even by Nerima standards) and trained in swordsmanship. She didn't have much of a sense of humor (due to a bitter childhood), but she's gotten better of late and is patient with the young and inexperienced, despite her hot temper. She is a mechanic, a pilot, a race car driver, a good lounge singer, and has taken Mousse as her apprentice in advance weaponry. She is also dating the local Police Inspector Shoichi Ojima.

5) Tomo is a young, full-blooded Kitsune. The Kitsune Elders have assigned him to help Dr. Tofu who is his cousin (although one of many, so that is not so remarkable). Tomo appears to be the equivalent to a 12-year old human with the exception of the fox tail, ears, and fur. He is very much the typical Kitsune prankster, but has a fondness for the Tendos and the Onos (whether he'll admit it or not). His magic ability is above average for his age, which is why the Elders put him to work.

One last note: For those in the Americas and in Europe, keep in mind that Christmas is celebrated very differently in Japan (for example, high school is in session). Onwards…

* * *

Chapter 1 - Friday 12/20/02: Ranma, the Secret Agent

Ranma reviewed his work and decided that it was as near perfect as he could get it. He looked up from his desk and caught the eye of Ms. Hinako at the head of the classroom. She nodded, so he got up and brought the folder to her. Besides the class assignment, the young man also had several other papers with him. They reviewed the work, speaking very quietly until she finally nodded her head and handed him a slip of paper. "You're free, Mr. Ono. See you Tuesday." Actually, Ms. Hinako had told a half-truth. Yes, they would see each other Tuesday, but Hinako was coming to the dojo on Sunday to help Kasumi with wedding preparations.

Still, Ranma accepted the paper, gave a thankful bow, and slipped out of the classroom door silently. Once outside the door, he drank the potion Tofu had given him, and then invoked the Umisen-ken. Now cloaked, he headed off on his errands.

The rest of the class looked at the closing door in puzzlement. "Ms. Hinako let Ranma out of class early? What's up with that?" most of them thought. Akane started in surprise as she felt Ranma invoke one of Tofu's cloaking potions (this kind only worked on mages).

In answer to their questioning looks, Ms. Hinako stood up and covered her fishbowl. Now in her child form, she spoke to the class. "Fair warning: I am not going soft because of the holiday season. Mr. Ono arranged last week to leave class a little early." She held up Ranma's folder and continued: "He had to pay a price of five translated pages for the head start – and I insisted that they be *good* translations." There were a few muttered "whoa's" and a lot of disbelieving looks – the extra work Ms. Hinako assigned always came from English novels that the teacher had for just this purpose – not the student text book. The work could be described as 'difficult' at best.

Ms. Hinako added: "Anyone want to bargain for the same deal? You have to hand the assignment in on Tuesday." No one raised their hand. Ms. Hinako sat down again.

Akane heard Sayuri and Yuka whisper behind her. "He's going after Akane's ring!" Sayuri burst out.

"No, he still has time for that," Yuka disagreed. "They agreed by summertime. I think he's just Christmas shopping. He has to do it when he knows where Akane is. She's getting too good at the Umisen-ken."

"Sneak! I wondered what he was up to!" Akane Tendo thought. "I *helped* him translate those pages!"

* * *

Ranma chuckled as he raced to the first of the stores he needed to hit. He was going to 'pay' for this one, but the mock temper tantrum would be worth it. Besides, Akane was sort of cute when she pretended to be mad. He had a limited amount of time before school got out. The potion would block Akane (and others) from tracing him with their minds, but he would need to be visible to shop. Akane wasn't the biggest problem; it was the school gossips like Sayuri. He needed to get the sensitive shopping done quickly.

He ran into Samurakami's Jewelry Shop first. The middle-age man who owned the shop looked up in surprise as Ranma basically appeared in the shop. "Hello Mr. Samurakami!" Ranma burst out.

"Ranma!" the jeweler exclaimed. "You nearly scared the life out of me!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Samurakami. I'm on a tight schedule. Akane's trapped in class!" Ranma said hurriedly.

The man laughed and said: "All right. All right. But breathe – I can't move as fast as you do no matter what."

"I also need to avoid the gossips!" Ranma said. The jeweler nodded and moved quickly to a drawer behind his counter and took out three small boxes. He gave the first to Ranma who opened it, looked at the contents, and then nodded. The jeweler passed the second to Ranma. The young martial artist repeated his actions with the second box. As Ranma accepted the third box, the door to the shop opened and the jeweler looked up.

"Ah ha!" a mature woman's voice cried out in triumph.

Ranma winced as Mr. Samurakami said: "Why 'Hello', Ms. Saotome. What a coincidence. Your son was just making a purchase."

"He's such a thoughtful boy," Ranma's mother replied. "I'm sure he wants to get his fiancé a lovely Christmas present."

Ranma made a discrete slashing gesture over the three boxes and then tapped them one at a time. The jeweler nodded slightly. Nodoka moved quickly to Ranma's side. "What do we have here?" she asked using a smug voice.

Ranma sighed. "It's not a ring, Mom, and not everything here is from me," he said.

Nodoka was caught halfway between disappointment and disbelief. She grabbed the first box and opened it. Ranma didn't stop her. Inside was an oversized 100 yen coin plated in silver. On it was an inscription – "Friendship and Honor above gold and silver".

"Whose this for?" Nodoka asked puzzled.

"It's for Ukyo. I still owe her the 100 yen for Honor due. Akane and I thought this was a good way to do it," Ranma replied. (1)

Nodoka considered that and then said with a half-smile: "All right, it's not a bad idea, but you'll still have to cough up the 100 yen. This is Ukyo we are talking about." Her voice changed to a purr as she asked: "And the other two?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "I'm doing a favor for Konatsu and picking up his present for Ukyo." Ranma opened it up and displayed a beautiful butterfly pendant.

"He's got good taste," she approved. She snatched up the last box and opened it. "Oh dear," she breathed. "Ranma, this is beautiful! It's not a ring, but it's wonderful! Akane will love it!"

"And how do you know that you didn't just wreck your Christmas surprise?" he asked archly.

"Because Mr. Samurakami helped you pick this out – there's no way you would know garnet is Akane's birthstone. It's certainly not mine!" she replied. Mr. Samurakami started to chuckle as Nodoka looked closer at the lovely red garnet locket. "You also have 'forget-me-not' flowers on the back of the locket. That flower is for 'true love' – not something you give to your mother," she added pointedly. Ranma turned a little red. She opened the locket and saw the words 'Ranma' and 'Akane' engraved inside. "Ahem," she said as she pointed out the words.

"Fine," Ranma huffed as he took the locket back. He turned to Mr. Samurakami and said: "Please excuse the hurry, but could you please ring up the lot? I have to drop off Konatsu's package before Ukyo returns from school."

Mr. Samurakami nodded and added everything up. Ranma wrote a check for the total which the jeweler accepted without question. Nodoka smirked and asked: "What? No request for ID?"

The jeweler laughed and said: "I only take certified checks – the bank has approved it, so it's good up to a given amount. Besides, I know who he is and where he lives – so does the entire city. Where's he going to hide if he bounces a check?"

Ranma took the bag from the jeweler and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I have to run. Bye!" He blurred out the door.

Nodoka sighed. "I was hoping he'd get on with it," she mourned.

Mr. Samurakami smiled. "It won't speed up the wedding. You're going to have to wait until they turn twenty," he teased. Nodoka just sighed again.

* * *

Ranma flew into Ucchan's restaurant and spoke quickly: "Here-you-go-Konatsu-I-have-to-run." Ranma reached into the bag and stopped suddenly as he found an extra piece of paper. His eyes widened as he read the note.

"Trouble, Master Ranma?" Konatsu asked solicitously in his feminine voice.

"No, just the opposite," Ranma replied with a little relief. "I just have to stop by the bank for another check. This might work out yet." He fished out Konatsu's package and handed it to him.

Konatsu opened the box and looked at the item. "Do you think she'll like it?" he asked the shape-shifter.

"Yes, and my mom said you have good taste, so you'll be fine," Ranma said. "Put it away for now."

Konatsu made it vanish and asked: "Can you watch the store for a minute? My money is upstairs."

Ranma shook his head: "I still have to run. You can settle up with me on Christmas day. I trust you." Konatsu nodded his head and Ranma ran off again.

* * *

Ranma ran into the musical instrument store. The store also sold singing aids including karaoke recordings and vocal trainers. The shape-shifter was looking for music by an Australia band that Daran had played when Akane and Ranma kissed for the first time. He raced to the counter and said breathlessly to the young clerk there: "Have you ever heard of an Australian group called 'Air Supply'?"

"You're joking right? They're big in southeast Asia and Australia. Do you want their 70 and 80's stuff, their 90's stuff, or the new adult contemporary stuff?" the clerk asked.

Ranma was at a loss until a female's voice chimed out from behind him: "He's looking for their 70's and early 80's pop recordings. It's OK, I'll help him – just let me know when my package arrives."

Ranma winced and thought: "Crap. Next time, check the shop first."

"Thanks, Ciren. Will do. I promise I'll call," the clerk said as Ranma turned around and faced a certain smirking sharp-tongued blonde European woman. The mercenary/lounge singer was wearing her standard black driving jumpsuit.

She grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him among the store aisles. "Oh dear," she started. "It seems that the great Ranma Ono has a romantic streak buried somewhere deep inside that macho exterior."

"Cut me some slack, Ciren," Ranma almost pleaded. "I only have a little while before Akane gets out of school."

"And how did you get out early?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I cut a deal with Hinako – five pages of makeup work paid and checked up front," he replied.

"Amazing. It must be love," she teased. "What are you looking for? Sheet music or song books?"

"Song books with the karaoke music," he answered.

"Any particular song?" she pressed.

"You know the song. It's the one Daran played for Akane and me. He's told the story enough times," Ranma sighed. (1)

She gave a mock wince and snapped her fingers. "Sorry, I just can't remember the title."

Ranma sighed and rolled his eyes. "The title is 'Making Love Out of Nothing at All'," he said resignedly.

"Ah yes! That's it. It's amazing that you know one of the most sappy love songs ever written. Yet, somehow, it is a power ballad. Admittedly, the duo has some talent," she smirked.

"Not all of us are into opera," he said tartly. "You're lucky that Ojima is."

"And yet, I keep hoping the rest of you will grow up. Ah, here we go," she said as she pulled the book from the shelf. "Anything else?"

"No," he replied. "But thanks for helping me." She nodded and he continued: "You still have an invite for Christmas..."

Her face softened as she said: "Thanks, Ranma, but Ojima and I are planning to visit his parents. They are anxious to meet me, and they sound really nice. They are almost ready to explode with happiness at the thought of their son finally having a girlfriend." They walked back to the front of the store.

"All right, but we'll see you for the wedding?" he checked.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss old Fox getting married for the world," she laughed.

* * *

Ranma stopped by the bank and picked up another certified check (he had to move a little slower there so not to upset the tellers). Then he ran to a specialty gift shop store that sold unique handcrafted items. His mom sold some of her Nuido work here, but that's not what he was after. Hideo Jouda was a local florist in town. He was also one of Ranma's and Akane's arcane arts teachers. His power was Earth magic, and he often worked through herb-based scents including incense and perfumes. He also packed the scents into candles and sold the more innocuous spell candles in stores like this one.

His "peace and tranquility" candles were very popular with the general public. The "study" candle was popular with students. Ranma was after the "romance" candles. Akane had mischievously lit one for him recently and the effects had been very interesting – and a little dangerous (both of them had blushed for a day afterwards). He looked through the shelves for a few minutes until he found Hideo's candles and pulled one out that looked right. He smelled the candle and it immediately triggered a memory of Akane from that night. Nodding to himself, he reached for a second candle, but he felt someone next to him drop their Umisen-ken. A hand grabbed his wrist before he could pick up the candle.

"One," Shizuka Jouda said firmly (and a little crossly). The 40-something year old Tai Chi master was dressed in street clothes, but her warrior bearing shone from her.

"Do I have some sort of tracking device on me?" Ranma wondered silently with a good deal of exasperation. Out loud, his voice betrayed none of this. "The candle only lasts two hours," Ranma said innocently to his teacher.

"But the effects last for four," she stated. "And how do you know how long it lasts?"

"Ask your foster niece," Ranma replied. "Turn-about is fair play," Ranma added with a little smugness while holding up the one candle.

"One!" Shizuka repeated more than a little crossly.

"Fine. One," he agreed. She let go of his wrist.

"I wish he wouldn't sell those!" she grumbled.

"C'mon, this is your husband we are talking about. They only work if the couple is in love," Ranma told her. "And they don't force anyone to do anything they don't want to do. These are not 'rape' candles – they actually make you more considerate of your partner, not less."

"You know all this about the candles?" Shizuka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have some mage training," Ranma replied with a smug tone. "Despite what my teachers say. And I did get hit with one. It hit us harder than Akane expected, but the end result was harmless." He reflected silently: "Although the 'after-discussions' over the next few days were a lot of fun too."

Shizuka sighed with annoyance but stood aside so Ranma could complete the purchase. Even though the young man was absolutely correct about the candles, there was still something about him having one that bothered her. She briefly thought about ratting him out to his mother, but Nodoka would only turn around and buy out the store for him. Tofu and Kasumi would only tell Shizuka that it wasn't any of their business – there was no way Ranma would ever knowingly hurt Akane. Admittedly, they would be right on both counts. Trying to use Nabiki as a moral authority would be totally useless. Shizuka didn't even think about talking to Soun – nobody would talk to her for a year if that disaster occurred. She sighed again as he walked away from the sales counter.

"See you soon," Ranma called out and then vanished. The irony was not lost on Shizuka…

* * *

Yuka sat down at Mr. Saitou's café and looked over the pamphlets Ms. Hinako had given her. She was planning on attending one of the accountancy business schools after graduation. The teacher had tried to talk Yuka into attending a four-year school, but Yuka wasn't honestly that interested in college, so Hinako had found the pamphlets for her. The two-year course would allow her to start working for someone not her father. She loved her dad, but she knew she couldn't work for him indefinitely without going crazy. She had no real interest in leaving Nerima though – she liked the city and was comfortable here with her family and friends. Besides, Hiroshi was attending a local four-year school to become an Emergency Medical Technician (which also meant becoming a fireman) and the two teenagers had talked about a possible future together, although neither was in a rush. The end result still brought a smile to Yuka's lips. (3)

She ordered some tea and an apricot tart. She often came here to think because her school chums felt the café was too boring to hang out here. Admittedly, the clientele was on the older side of life – mostly established business folks and the like until 5PM. In the evenings, Mr. Saitou brought out the televisions and drew in the sports crowds (he was an avid baseball fan himself). But, Yuka could count on some peace and quiet until then. After reviewing the brochures, the young lady picked three schools to follow up on. These schools had tougher entrance requirements, but also had better reputations. She was confident of her abilities and wasn't worried.

Yuka then looked around the café and people-watched. Immediately, she picked up on a red-haired waitress wearing a pony-tail and thick glasses. Ranma was not waiting near her table though. "People are idiots," she thought while shaking her head. "How does anyone not pick up on his disguises? Or is it that a waitress is normally invisible to the customer? Yuka watched for a bit, trying to figure out if there was anything special about the clientele. "Ranma is not that hard up for cash that he needs to take a second job. What is he up to?"

She continued to ponder this until Mr. Samurakami entered the shop at exactly 4PM. Yuka knew who the jeweler was, but his presence didn't raise any alarm bells. Everyone was allowed to eat after all. Ranma went over and immediately took his order. While she left to retrieve his food, Mr. Samurakami reached into a pocket and placed a small box on his table. Yuka's eyes narrowed when she observed the jeweler's action, but then widened as the box vanished when Ranma brought the order back.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…" ran shrieking through her mind over and over again. She had to concentrate to keep from yelling out loud. Finally, she managed to choke down her emotions and think clearly. "There's no way that's a Christmas gift. The yoyo is over-acting again – that's gotta be the ring. I can't say anything. This only happens once and I will not wreck it for Akane. I can't even tell Sayuri – I love her, but she is the biggest gossip on the planet. When Akane shows me the ring, I have to act surprised. Damn, damn, damn…"

The excited young woman practiced deep breathing and watched as Ranma presented the bill to Mr. Samurakami. The jeweler removed a piece of paper under the bill and pocketed it. Yuka saw clearly that it was a bank check. "Bingo!" her mind shrieked. "That's it! Must keep quiet…Must keep quiet…"

"Augh!" she screamed silently. "This isn't fair! How dare the twit do this to me!" She put her forehead down on the table and tried to think clearly. "Wait! Maybe I can use this to my advantage!" Yuka mulled over a few things and picked a course of action. She paid her bill and walked outside without drawing undue attention to herself. Then she walked around to the back of the building and waited outside the backdoor. Sure enough, Ranma appeared within fifteen minutes. "Hello, Ranma," Yuka purred.

"Ack!... I mean… Yuka! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Ranma stumbled.

"You should have monitored the restaurant a little more closely after you got there. I watched your little transaction with Mr. Samurakami," Yuka told the red-head.

Ranma started to say "Who?" but Yuka just held her eyes and Ranma abandoned the act. Instead, the shape-changer begged: "C'mon, please Yuka? I'm only going to do this once. Please don't say anything?"

"Are you going to do it soon?" Yuka pressed. "How long do I have to keep quiet?"

"Not too long. It's just for a couple of weeks," Ranma pleaded.

Yuka pretended to think about it. "Well, maybe…if you do me a small favor…" she finally said.

"How small?" Ranma asked warily.

"I know you set up that training program for Hiroshi," Yuka stated. (4) Ranma winced. "I'm pretty sure I know why you did it, too," Yuka added. "What I don't know is how far along he is or what sort of equipment he's going to need next. I want to get him a better Christmas gift. You tell me, and I'll promise to keep quiet – I won't even tell Sayuri."

Ranma started to ask "How do you…" and stopped again at the knowing look from Yuka. "Fine," the red-head gave in. "He's going to need heavier weights than what he has. You can start with some 10kg or 15kg hand weights. The 5kg weights he has will be useless shortly. Don't get him any dumbbell weights – he really should be in a gym with spotters for anything heavier than he has. O.K.?"

"O.K. I can afford some hand weights. You can't say anything either," she pressed.

"Deal!" Ranma sighed. "Then I'm going to give up any hope of being a spy."

* * *

Footnotes:  
(1) In "The Destruction of Ranma Saotome – Combustion," Ukyo declared legally that she would release Ranma from all obligations if he also released her, but he must pay 100 yen (approximately $1) to acknowledge the wrong done to her by Genma Saotome. Looks like Ranma found a good way to do it.

(2) Happened in "The Date".

(3) As detailed in the last chapter of "The Beach Trip".

(4) Daisuke talked about it during the last chapter of "The Beach Trip".


	2. Morning Surprise

A/N: Dr. Ando was introduced in "Tofu's Return" as a bit of a jackass. In "The Destruction of Ranma Saotome" he had an opportunity to achieve his dreams if he betrayed Dr. Ono and he chose not to. As a result of that crossroads, he's becoming a better person and a better doctor to the surprise of the townsfolk - and himself.

* * *

Chapter 2: Monday 12/23/02: Morning Surprise

Doctor Isamu Ando made sure that the food bowls were full, petted his cats one last time, and tried to leave his apartment. The key word was "tried" as despite the early hour, his elderly neighbor was awake and sweeping off her doormat. Seeing her reminded the doctor (and reluctant practitioner of folk/traditional medicines) that he owed her an ointment for a skin rash. Ando nipped back inside and grabbed a good portion of the olive oil and herb mixture from the bag Ono made him keep at home. As he walked out the door again with a small bottle of the potion, he called out: "Hello Mrs. Rin, how are you today?"

The old woman looked up in surprise and responded: "Why, 'Hello' Dr. Ando. You're up early."

Dr. Ando smiled and said: "It's my turn to run the Clinic today, and I like to get an early start."

"But dawn's only just breaking…" she noted.

"Yes, I have much to do. By the way, Dr. Tofu said this would help the rash on the back of your hands." Ando offered her the bottle.

There was a twinkle in her eye as she said: "You don't approve of the folk medicines, do you?"

"It doesn't matter if I approve," he sighed. "It doesn't matter what I believe. It matters that it works. He had me mix this up by myself, so I know there's nothing hokey about it, but it seems to help people with your type of rash. I've even compared it against the topical ointment I usually prescribe for your type of rash and it seems to shave a few days off the recovery time – so it's what I hand out. In the end, I'm a man of science – I use what's most effective with fewest side-effects."

She took the bottle and grabbed his hand with her other free hand. "You're also a doctor who cares more about his patients that his ego. Ono has taught you well," she smiled.

He gave a little chuckle and replied: "I'm getting there." With that, he said goodbye and started his walk to the clinic.

As he walked, he worked on keeping a small smile on his face, even though he was in a hurry. Kasumi Tendo (soon to be Ono) had gently scolded him again and again. "You need to make yourself approachable if you want to be a good doctor," she had said. "I know you care about people – but you have to let them know! SMILE!" Admittedly, it seemed to work. People would smile back and seemed happy to see him. They no longer tensed up to see him coming and often would even ask him to stop for a few words now and then. Often it was to ask him about a pain they had, but there were many times it was to inquire about him – it was rather nice. Still, he was glad there were not too many people out now; he really wanted to get to the clinic early.

Today was the Emperor's Birthday – a holiday for most of Japan. He and Ono had decided to run the clinic on a Saturday schedule despite it being a holiday, and despite being a Monday. Only one doctor needed to be there though, and Ando had insisted that he should be the one. "After all," he had told Tofu. "You're getting married in nine days, and you probably have things to do. And I am the junior doctor here – I should be the one here." Ono was a little suspicious at that, but he did have things to do, so he let it go. However, Ando had his own reasons (besides wanting to be useful), and they required Tofu to be at home and idle (at least first thing in the morning).

Isamu turned up the walk and saw Akane's friend, Sayuri, waiting outside the clinic. She was dressed warmly, but had a large bag with her. "Oh ho! This could get very interesting," he thought. Out loud, he quietly said with a smile: "Good morning, Miss Ikeda. You're out early."

"Hello Dr. Ando!" the girl said brightly. "I'm suppose to meet with Dr. Ono this morning."

"The clinic doesn't open for another three hours," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not clinic business," she said impishly.

"Bingo!" Ando thought. "This morning's show should be good." Out loud, he said. "Well, you might as well wait inside the clinic where it is warm."

"Thanks, I'll let Dr. Ono that I'm waiting," Sayuri agreed.

* * *

Sayuri followed Dr. Ando into the clinic proper. She knew the doctor well enough to trust him, even though there was no one else about. Dr. Ando was a little too blunt sometimes, but he was trying to be a bit more pleasant, and, when push came to shove, he had a good heart buried under his ego. And that good heart was making more and more of an appearance these days under Tofu and Kasumi's guidance.

Ando flipped on the lights and waved at the empty waiting room. "Make yourself comfortable. There's a teapot and some snacks in that little kitchen alcove. I'll be in my office if you need anything," he told her.

Her phone pinged that it received a message. She glanced at it while answering: "Thanks Doc. I'm just going to use the restroom." Ando nodded and went back to his office.

Sayuri went into the restroom room and locked the door. Tofu's message said that show time was in ten minutes. She needed to get into her costume and touch up her makeup. She took off her hat and coat and then took the little black and white dress out of the bag. There were also some fishnet stockings that went with the dress and the headband. She quickly changed into the off-the-shoulder dress and put on the accessories. Then she applied her lipstick and admired the results in the mirror. "Perfect!" she thought.

Sayuri put her street clothes in the bag with her coat and then left the bathroom with her belongings. As she walked down the back hallway that led to the attached residence, a mischievous thought struck her – the two doctors' offices were also off of this hallway and Ando's door was open. She stopped at his door and knocked. "What do you think of my costume?" she asked him.

Ando had been in the middle of taking a sip of coffee when he glanced at the girl. He promptly noticed that the girl was really a young woman and did a spit take with the coffee. "Holy – " he started and then began a coughing fit. Sayuri watched him carefully to make sure he was all right, but he seemed to be regaining control quickly.

"I take it you approve?" she said brightly.

"I did NOT say that!" he coughed out. "Good lord, Sayuri! What would your mom say if she saw you like that?!"

"I'm not sure," admitted Sayuri. Inside, she was delighted she startled him and was amused that he dropped the 'Miss Ikeda' – seems the doctor had a protective streak for her and her friends. She went on: "She might be sputtering about me sneaking into her closet again. You see, she and daddy are into role playing and…"

"STOP" Ando shouted. "Way too much information!"

"It's only part of the outfit anyway," Sayuri continued. "I'm a little more conservative than mom, and there were some funny stains on…"

"LA LA LA LA…" Ando said loudly while slapping his hands over his ears.

A door opened a little down the hall. "What's going on?" Doctor Tofu asked.

Sayuri spun and greeted him: "Good morning, Dr. Ono!"

Tofu's eyebrows nearly shot off his head. "Oh dear…" he started. "I may have gotten in a little over my head on this one…"

Sayuri walked up to him and patted his cheek. "Too late now," she responded. Then she strode past him into the residence proper. She walked across the living room to the stairs, and climbed to the second floor.

* * *

***BBBUUUZZZZZZ****

## CRUNCH ##

Mousse listened to Ranma deal with the alarm clock sitting on the upper shelf and rolled over to face the wall. Then he heard the door to his room thrown open and a young woman's voice sung out: "Good Morning!"

"O.K.," Mousse thought. "Not Akane, not Nabiki, and not Kasumi. The voice is too young for Nodoka or Chie, and it's definitely not Cologne. Now who has Tofu roped into the morning wake-up call?" Truth-be-known, Mousse was expecting this. Anytime Tofu got a free moment to himself, he was working on ways to keep his two adopted brothers on their toes (and Ryoga could count himself lucky that he was out of Tofu's range). "For gods' sake, wasn't the Bachelor Party enough of a workout?" Mousse thought. "Isn't today a holiday in Japan? I know we need to start moving stuff to the dojo today, but come on!" he silently groaned.

Mousse rolled over, put on his glasses, and faced the door. He promptly froze at the sight before him. Sayuri was standing in the doorway dressed in a French maid's outfit, complete with fishnet stockings, a maid's hair band, and high heeled shoes. The dress's skirt was extremely short and displayed her legs well – and her puffy undergarments. The dress itself was strapless and off the shoulders, displaying the young woman's proud bosom very well. To call her attractive was a massive understatement. Mousse's thoughts started to fly: "Oh crap – I'm in a lot of trouble here. Looks like she's not going to let me dodge her this time." He pounded on the bunk bed above. "Ranma!" he called out. "Wake up! We have a problem!" Sayuri curtseyed to Mousse.

Ranma groaned from above. "It's a bloody holiday! Why can't he let us sleep in once? He's almost as bad a Genma!" There was a pause as Ranma summoned his thoughts. Then the pig-tailed young man called out: "So what is it this time? Did he teleport us into the middle of the girl's locker room again?"

"Not this time," Sayuri sang out sweetly.

Ranma rolled over quickly at looked at Sayuri. Then he tried to push himself up, but the sight of the young woman in her costume flustered him a little and he missed planting his hands on the edge of the upper bunk bed. Ranma promptly fell onto the floor. Being the martial artist he was, he immediately sat up with his back to Mousse and looked at Sayuri. After being momentarily stunned, Ranma seemed to shake himself and cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Interesting," he said in a slightly bored voice. "O.K., you do the outfit justice. Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Glad it meets with your approval, but you need to leave now. I need to talk with Mousse alone," Sayuri said coyly.

Mousse felt a surge of panic. "Don't you bloody dare!" Mousse whispered to his brother.

"This is my room too," Ranma said. "It's 6AM in the morning. I'm going back to sleep now. You can join us at the Tendo's for breakfast at 8AM." He stood up and crossed his arms. Then he added: "You may want to change though. Soun, Mom, and Kasumi tend to be a little more of a conservative bent than your dress."

Sayuri started to walk toward him. "Oh, I'll probably be there all right. But I need to talk to Mousse first. Why don't you go grab a shower while he and I talk?" She put her arms around his neck loosely and directed a smoldering look at him.

Ranma appeared unimpressed. "I'm going back to sleep," he stated firmly. Mousse thought about making a bolt for the door, but the duo was blocking him. Besides, he really wanted to see what happens when an irresistible force meets and unyielding object.

"I can make it worth your while..." she breathed at Ranma.

"Bull," he said with a smirk. "You won't do anything to me. You would never betray Akane any more than I would."

She leaned in. "So sure of yourself," she said in a low sensuous voice. Then she leaned in further and whispered something in Ranma's ear that Mousse couldn't hear. Mousse sat up in surprise as Ranma collapsed on the floor with a loud thump. Ranma's face was pale.

"All right; I'll admit I'm impressed," Tofu said from the door. He held a tray of coffee and rolls in his hand. Ando was standing behind him looking somewhat flabbergasted. "What did you say to him?" Tofu asked.

Sayuri gave a smile of pure mischief. "I told him that I was lending Akane this dress once I was done with it. Looks like our Ranma has a few private fantasies," she replied. Tofu nodded thoughtfully while Ando tried very hard not to laugh. "Now, if you don't mind, I fulfilled my challenge – Ranma is down for the count. It's time to pay up," she said. Ando lost his battle, but did manage to muffle his laughter.

Tofu came in and handed the tray to Sayuri. Then he looked at Mousse and said: "Don't even try to escape. The room will not let you out until she says so now."

"Traitor!" Mousse hissed at him.

Tofu grinned at Mousse, picked Ranma up, and tossed the unconscious young man over his shoulder. "A deal is a deal, Brother. Akane will be by for Ranma in an hour. He should be back to himself by then." He sobered up as he looked at Sayuri and she seemed to mouth something at him. Then he nodded to her and left. Ando bowed to Sayuri from the doorway with a little light clapping of the hand. Then the junior doctor closed the door.

Sayuri turned to Mousse and the part-time duck backed up on his bed toward the wall in fear. "Oh, do be reasonable Mousse," she said with an exasperated sigh. "While I'll admit to being flamboyant, I'm not a trollop – or a rapist. But we need to talk."

Mousse eased up a little and asked cautiously: "What about?"

She handed the tray to him and said: "Hold this for a minute." She wrapped a spare blanket around herself, hiding the dress, and sat down on the bed. "There. Now maybe you'll see I come in peace. I just wanted to get your attention."

Mousse relaxed further. "O.K., I got to admit it worked." She flashed a grin at him and then motioned for him to place the tray on the bed between them. He did so and she helped herself to a roll with butter. "So what do we need to talk about?" he asked.

"We need to talk about you," she said bluntly.

"Me?" he said puzzled. "I'm fine."

She raised her eyebrows at him and said: "Yeah, not so much. Mousse, I may act like an air-head some times, but that's all it is – an act I amuse myself with. " She tapped the tray between them and Mousse took the hint by arranging himself comfortably and helping himself to some coffee. "Mousse, it's time to come out and play with the rest of us children."

"Huh?"

"You need to start dating – you've been isolating yourself from women despite last weekend. It's not healthy. You need to start trusting yourself again," she answered.

"Forgive me if I say my track record with dating is rather poor," he said bitterly.

"You don't have much of a track record," she said sharply. "You've pursued one woman who was beneath you. You were head-over-heels in love, but she didn't love you – no one would ever do that to someone they loved." (1)

A few months ago, Mousse would have vehemently denied that. Now, he could only nod his head without any feelings at all on the matter. He couldn't even feel resignation at the assessment. Instead, he asked: "Did Tofu put you up to this?"

Sayuri crinkled her nose at him in a mocking gesture. "Sorry," she said. "I approached him." She paused for a moment and went on: "Admittedly, he's been worried about you, but you were at least stable for now – there's too many things around him that are not. And he is getting married in a just over a week. But he has been watching over you, and was receptive to my plan to speak to you. He did ask how I was going to get passed your guardians though."

"Guardians?"

"Ranma and Nabiki – just in case it wasn't obvious," she stated taking a bite of a roll.

"Say what? Nabiki? She threw me to the wolves last weekend!" he exclaimed.

"By spreading the Bachelor Party story?" Sayuri replied. "Not so much. And I noticed you didn't question Ranma."

"Sayuri, she put a banner on the Cat Café," he responded with a pained look.

"Because you were finally making headway!" Sayuri shot back. "And she was determined that you not get a chance to backslide. So she made sure you were the center of attention. But, she's still watching over you. She thinks of you as her brother – just like Ranma. She may bust your chops, but she does care about you. After last weekend, I knew I could talk to her. That left only Ranma to deal with, but he has one very big weakness, if you know how to trigger it – as you just saw."

Mousse just snorted and took a sip of coffee. After a moment of silence he said, "I'm sorry Sayuri, but I just not ready for a relationship right now. I've been blown apart and sown back together again. I'm just sort of finding my balance now."

Sayuri gave a fond little laugh. Mousse noticed it was a very pure sort of sound. "Oh, Mousse. I'm not ready for a relationship either!" she said with a smile on her face. "At least, not the way you mean it."

"I don't understand…" he said with obvious confusion.

"No, you don't," she said still smiling. "Nabiki tried to explain it to you, but it didn't really take. Your background is a little too different – even among the Chinese your background is a little too different. He looked puzzled at her as she continued: "Mousse, in five months, I'm going off to college – I'm going to a college up north. Ever since middle school, I've planned on leaving Nerima. I'll be back to visit – I have too many friends and family to stay away, but I want to see the world outside of this ward. Eventually – it might be a while – I'll probably return to the Tokyo area, but I probably won't settle in Nerima; I want something different. Do you really think I want a serious boyfriend anywhere at this point in my life? It would tie me down too much…"

As Mousse tried to grasp the concept, she went on: "Most people our age are like this. We are just finding out who we are, and we want to see what we can do. We want to escape our confines and see the world. If True Love happened to strike – and it would have to be True Love – we would make adjustments, but our Love would probably share our goals and dreams. They would have to for things to work. That's one of the reason Ukyo never stood a chance with Ranma – her dreams are very different than his. Ranma and Akane share identical dreams – that's one of the reasons they work."

"There are other folks in the minority," she added. "People who can't see themselves leaving here – like Yuka and Hiroshi. They already know a large part of what they want and who they are. I won't say they are actively looking for someone special in general, but they are much more receptive to the idea. Neither Yuka and Hiroshi are ready to be married tomorrow, but they know enough about themselves and each other to where they can easily see themselves married to each other, so they are 'actively' pursuing the idea."

"Like Ranma and Akane?" Mousse asked.

Sayuri tilted her head from side to side. "Sort of," she replied. "Ranma and Akane are a special case. Had they had more normal childhoods, I think they both would have dated around for a little bit and then settled down with each other in college. I think they would have been too competitive in high school, but that's just my opinion. Unfortunately, their childhoods were destroyed by circumstances and other people – they never really got a chance to just 'play'," she said sadly. Then she brightened. "I do think they would end up with each other though. Sometimes things just fit too well to not be a match. At least, they are very happy now – and that's what's important."

"You and I are very different from them though. We are like most people our age – we don't know what we want. But we are human, and the opposite sex is *very* interesting. Don't you agree?" She batted her eyes at him, and he chuckled.

Mousse smiled and gave a little sigh then. "All right, I agree. I'm not gay and I'll admit there are a number of girls in town that I find very attractive – including you."

"Ooo, progress!" she laughed.

"So, where does that leave me?" he asked.

"Then it's time you learned how to date," she said firmly. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Here, in Japan, it's a big romantic couples' night – if you happen to be in that sort of relationship. Akane and Ranma are going out by themselves. So are Yuka and Hiroshi. However, the children – myself included – will be having a group date at a local restaurant. You should join us. There will be lots of light chatter, good food, and a chance to dance with lots of ladies, including me." She gave him a smoldering look.

He shook his head. "If it's a big night out, I'll have to work tomorrow," he replied.

"No, you don't – I already talked to Cologne. Sorry, Duck-Boy, there's no escape," she grinned.

"You know, you'd think a Jusenkyo curse would make me damaged goods," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"In Nerima? You have to be kidding – it only makes you more interesting. Besides, even if it did, you have too many other things going for you right now," she replied. At his confused look, she raised her eyebrows and gave him a very direct look. She said: "You can't see yourself without the glasses on. We can. You are absolutely gorgeous!" Mousse ducked his head and blushed. She laughed and then sobered up. Sayuri reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come with us, Mousse. Please?" she asked quietly.

"All right, I will," he agreed.

"Good!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Now get up and find me a robe to borrow. My street clothes are downstairs and the show's over!" she said while picking up the tray of food, so he could move.

Mousse laughed and said: "I think I'm a little disappointed."

"Good – you're learning. But you haven't seen tomorrow's dress yet," she grinned as she got up still wrapped in the blanket. Mousse barked out a laugh again as he got up to find a robe.

* * *

When they came downstairs, Ranma was still out on the couch with a cloth on his forehead. Akane was just taking off her running jacket as she looked at her downed fiancé. "Pathetic," she muttered. She bent down and grabbed Ranma by the collar, hauling him up into a sitting position. Then she proceeded to give him a heated kiss. Tofu and Isamu watched with amusement as Ranma came around.

Finally, she released Ranma who seemed to recover his sense of stability. Akane straightened up and looked at Sayuri: "Really?" she asked her friend.

"It went down just like I said it would, Akane," Sayuri told her smugly. "I didn't cross a single line, just like I promised. And there were witnesses just to make sure."

Akane threw a dark look at her, and then turned to Ranma. "You dummy!" she started. "A girl shows you a little bit of skin and you collapse."

"Hey, wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "That's not what happened!"

"Yeah, yeah… Do you know what you just cost me?" she asked him. At his blank look, she continued: "Now I have to read a chapter of one of her novels out loud to her and Yuka!" Tofu began laughing softly.

Ranma winced as he remembered that Sayuri's favorite books were romance novels. He tried to dodge the blame though as he said: "Well, why did you make such a stupid bet anyway?"

"Because I thought you were better than that!" Akane shot back. "You're a weakling!"

"Feh!" Ranma dismissed loudly. "I can still beat you in a fight any day of the week!"

Akane launched a backhand at Ranma which he blocked easily. Then he pushed away the hand and leaped up. "Slow chick! Slow chick!" he taunted. Akane launched a kick at him which he dodged and then he ran across the room. He turned and taunted her again by shouting: "You'd lose a race against molasses."

"Die, Ranma!" she yelled and then ran at him. He bolted into the kitchen with her in hot pursuit, leaving four grinning people in the living room.

"O.K.," Isamu drawled. "Even I could tell she 'telegraphed' the opening strike."

"Yeah, her mock temper-tantrums don't look anything like the real ones, do they?" Tofu asked.

"The smile threatening to escape was also a dead give-away," Sayuri noted. "And there is no bet – although, I think I'll keep that one in mind for the next game of 'Truth or Dare'."

"Did you really tell her in advance what you'd say to Ranma?" Mousse asked. There were sounds of furniture being thrown about in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah!" Sayuri said emphatically. "It's a really bad idea to have Akane think you are poaching on her territory – friend or no friend. She knew Ranma would cave. It's a good thing she trusts me and him."

Now there was the sound of a dishes breaking in the kitchen. "Not the good dishes!" Tofu yelled out.

"You don't have good dishes," Isamu said. "You bought the last set at a charity store."

"They don't know that," Tofu returned.

"Yeah, we do," Mousse replied. "Where do you think I get my stockpiles?"

The fighting couple came back into the living room and ran around the couch. "Take it outside!" Tofu ordered.

"I'm hardly dressed for December," Ranma bantered. In truth, he was wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants. He dodged a strike from Akane who was still trying not to smile. Tofu took some flowers out of a vase and threw the water at Ranma. Ranko appeared in her gi. "That works," she admitted. (2)

"How long have you been wearing that?" Tofu asked.

"He changed it last night," Akane said. "It's clean – but not for long!" She launched a flying kick at the other girl.

Ranko sank to the floor and sprung up laughing as Akane shot over her. She spun, grabbed her own running jacket, and ran for the back door. "See you at the dojo," she called out.

Akane grabbed her jacket. She spun on her way to the door, the grin finally escaping. She yelled: "Sayuri – come for breakfast! Bye!"

* * *

Later that evening...

Ranma climbed the stairs back to his room. It was his turn to be at the house this evening for when Mousse got home. (3) Since it was a school night, Akane could not come by to keep him company, but that was all right – she'd be by first thing in the morning. Honestly, he didn't mind when she woke him even when big brother was watching from the doorway.

"Hypocrite," Ranma thought with a silent laugh as he threw his books into the corner. "I know where you are right now." Actually, Ranma didn't really think Tofu was a hypocrite – Tofu gave Ranma and Akane plenty of room. "I guess he trusts us. It's not like we are really pushing limits either."

Ranma went over to his chest-of-drawers, opened the top drawer, and took out Akane's ring. "Of course, that might change when I give her the ring," he chuckled to himself. He studied the ring for a few moments and then closed the box, still satisfied with his purchase. He placed the box back and took out Hideo's red candle. A smile crossed his lips as he looked at the candle. "This will also make things interesting," he thought. "Talk about irresistible…" Suddenly, the smile vanished and was replaced by a flash of concern. The look changed to 'thoughtful' as Ranma looked further at the candle. Then he held the candle in his hands as if weighing it. He turned toward his bed and leaped up to his bunk. With his back to the wall, he continued to think, all the while alternating between holding the candle and randomly tossing it into the air, allowing the candle to flip once before catching it again…

* * *

A/N: Footnotes:

(1) The events Sayuri is referring to happened in "The Final Binding".

(2) In "Shape-Shifters", Ranma learned how to merge his clothing into the shape shifting. There are implications there being glossed over, but let's skip that for now - I can't turn it into anything amusing (yet).

(3) As Tofu noted at end of "The Final Binding", Mousse had a very rough time and received quite the soul-shock. So his new (and extended) family make sure he's never let completely alone right now. One day, Mousse may learn that even when he walks home from the restaurant, someone is watching over him...


	3. Christmas Day

Chapter 3: 12/25/15 – Christmas Day

Mousse heard the alarm clock go off and buried his head under the pillow. After five minutes of this, he turned over and yelled up to his brother: "Turn the bloody thing off! You might as well get up!"

There was no response.

Cursing Ranma's deep sleep, Mousse lifted his legs, curled them up, and thrust his legs upward, ramming the bunk above him. Ranma's sheets hit the ground, followed by his mattress, but there was no body slamming into the ground. Mousse sat up stunned for a moment.

"Oh hell," he thought as he remember what day it was. He snorted at his foolishness and then a slight smile formed on his face as he remembered what happened last night. "It's Christmas morning, Ranma probably didn't come home last night. Tofu must have set the alarm." With a stretch he got up and shut off the alarm. Then he threw Ranma's mattress on the upper bunk with the sheets. He put on his robe and just as he gathered his toiletries, a knock sounded at his door. "I'm up!" he yelled.

Tofu swung the door open, and then put his hands together in a mock clapping gesture. "Amazing," the oldest Ono brother smirked. "You're a much faster learner than Ranma."

"Cologne made me get up much earlier than this to start the kitchen duties," Mousse snorted.

"So you're saying Ranma's a bad influence then?" Tofu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Duh!" was Mousse's only answer.

Tofu laughed. Then he asked: "How did last night go? You were home and asleep before I got in." He produced a cup of coffee and handed it to Mousse.

Mousse nodded his thanks and sat down on the bed. Tofu conjured another cup of coffee and leaned against the door jam. "Considering I didn't get in until well after midnight, I guess you could say it went very well," Mousse answered. Tofu grinned at him, so Mousse took that as an invitation to say more: "Yes, Sayuri's dress was scandalous – a lot more than any of her friends. But she's also a lot of fun and had everyone in stitches with her 'airhead' routine. She managed to charm the wait staff into relaxing the alcohol restrictions a little and had the DJ wrapped around her fingers, even though he was about ten years older."

"She going to be one of those ageless beauties," Tofu agreed.

"She danced with every guy there and probably caused at least two fights," Mousse added.

"At least?" Tofu asked.

"I don't know for sure," Mousse admitted. "When she was at her worst, I was distracted."

"Now this sounds interesting…" Tofu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say she made sure I was occupied the whole night," Mousse replied knowingly. "Before we got there, she gave my suit the once over and dragged me to a tailor's."

"That was one of my better suits!" Tofu protested.

Mousse laughed: "Oh, she had no problem with the suit - although she insisted the pants length be adjusted slightly. She hated the shirt."

"It was a plain white shirt," Tofu noted.

"Well, I was wearing a blue shirt when the night ended," Mousse commented. "The dinner party didn't start until eight I found out. She told me two hours early." Tofu laughed again. Mousse rolled his eyes and said: "There was also a light haircut in there and a stop at a jewelry store." There was a little wonder in his eyes as he added: "She bought me a set of cufflinks and gloated that she had given me my very first Christmas gift of the season." He half chuckled to himself as he said: "Then she brought me to a florist shop – Hideo's, by the way – and coached me on how to by a corsage for a date. Shizuka wasn't there fortunately."

"I hope you got even," Tofu prodded.

"I upp'ed the corsage a little," Mousse admitted. "She was happy about that. We also went window shopping and I caught her admiring a simple silver bracelet. I wondered if she was setting me up, but her body language was rather relaxed – I think she was just killing time until the party started and trying to be good company. She was dead obvious about the corsage after all," he said as he took a sip of coffee.

"It's often customary to by your date a corsage for a formal dinner," Tofu agreed.

"She blushed and stuttered when I gave her the bracelet," Mousse said. "She wouldn't take it until I pointed out that it was less than the cufflinks." Tofu just nodded.

"When we got to the party, she presented me to the table." Mousse said while rolling his eyes. "I felt like I was on display." He paused and went on: "She danced with me only before dinner and went over different dance steps with me. After dinner, people began mixing it up. Daisuke was there as well, and she danced with him too. I was dragged onto the dance floor several times by other women until Daisuke told me I should return the favor – and maybe broaden my horizons a little. Since Sayuri was on the dance floor, I took his meaning and asked one of the women who had asked me." Mousse paused for a moment. Tofu thought he was lost in wonder a bit. "They all seemed to beam a little when I asked them." He paused again and continued: "It wasn't just me – they seemed to 'shine' whenever anyone asked them, but I'm just a little surprised."

"C'mon now," Tofu scolded him. "You know people like to be appreciated."

"But they were all beautiful. They didn't need me to tell them," Mousse protested.

Tofu sighed: "We need to work on you a little more I think…Yes, Mousse – they did need you to tell them. They liked you and wanted you to like them. When you asked them, it showed you liked them."

"I guess…" Mousse shrugged. "I made sure to dance with all the girls. All the guys did." He paused again. "Sayuri checked on me a couple of times, and I made a point of asking her. She said 'Not yet, but ask again a little later.' When I looked confused, Daisuke cautioned me. He said that she danced with me exclusively before dinner, and wants to keep things friendly. He said to watch the clock – when there about 20 minutes left, ask her again. I did and then *she* beamed. We finished the last dance set together and I took her home."

A smug look crossed Tofu's face. "And how was the 'good night, kiss'?" he teased.

Mousse gave him a dirty look in return. "I thought it was rude to kiss and brag?" he pushed back.

"Ah ha!…So there was a 'good night kiss'!" Tofu said triumphantly.

Mousse drained his cup of coffee. "I need to get to the restaurant for the breakfast crowd," he stated firmly.

"And you want to dodge Akane at the dojo," Tofu teased again.

"I need to grab a shower," the Chinese gentleman said as he got up. He walked past Tofu on the way to the bathroom.

"She's very cuddly, isn't she, little brother?" Tofu called softly down the stairs after him.

Mousse paused on the stairs. "Yes, she is," he answered. With that, he retreated. Mousse didn't see Tofu's vicious grin, but he knew it was there.

* * *

Cologne watched Mousse enter the restaurant about 40 minutes early with an eyebrow raised. "What's the hurry, Part-Timer?" she asked him.

"I need to get to the market today. The pantry is running low," he replied. He walked straight back to the kitchen.

She steadily made her way to the kitchen door and watched him plunge into the pantry cabinet. He marked off missing items with precision, and then checked the freezer without a word. "You haven't eaten," she stated.

"I'll grab something at the market," he said as he walked past her.

"Mousse!" she called out as he was halfway to the door. He turned with a little trepidation. She threw a wrapped breakfast sandwich at him. He caught it deftly. Then she lobbed a thermos of coffee at him. "Hurry back – we open in one hour."

He nodded and turned back to the door. She nearly laughed at the relief emanating from his body. "Yes, Elder," he replied.

Once he was gone, the same vicious smirk appeared on her face. "It's not necessary to quiz you, boy. I have spies everywhere. I know everything, even if the kids are in school right now. And I saw that kiss you shared on her doorstep. She made sure you felt appreciated…"

* * *

Breakfast and lunch passed without incident. There were no school kids today – as soon as school was out and the clubs finished their own Christmas parties, the kids ran home to be with their families and receive their Christmas gifts.

Cologne and Mousse set up for the dinner crowd. Since it was Christmas, tonight was a "reservation only" night. The schedule was booked and the two did a ton of prep work. About 4PM, the evening shift walked in. "Good," Cologne told tonight's head chef. "Mousse and I will be at the Tendo's tonight. I should be back about 9PM and I'll help with the evening crowd then." The chef nodded. "Call if there is an issue," she added. He just nodded again and hoped they enjoyed the meal with the Tendos.

The two walked to the Tendo's discussing the restaurant's take for the day and the projected counts for tonight. As they walked in the door, they heard Ukyo say: "Sayuri was in rare form today. She showed off that corsage to everyone."

Mousse stopped cold on the verge of announcing the customary greeting. Cologne cackled: "I gave you a break all day, boy. It's time!" With that, she shoved him further in and shouted out: "We are here!"

There was a loud cheer from the main room and a general call to come on back. Mousse walked on resignedly with Cologne propelling him from behind. The Tendos, the Onos (including Mother Ono), Ukyo, Konatsu, Sasuke, and Nodoka were all sitting down at the table surrounded by appetizers. "Speak of the devil…" Ukyo teased. Konatsu threw a sympathetic look at Mousse while Ranma (as Ranko) rolled her eyes. The elder men and women all looked amused at Mousse while Kasumi maintained her standard smile. Nabiki looked at Mousse with a knowing smile that caused sweat to appear on Mousse's brow. Akane sat next to Ranma and beamed at Mousse. On Akane and Ukyo's wrists were corsages. Two pedants hung around Ukyo's neck that she displayed proudly. One looked like a 100 yen coin and the other was a beautiful butterfly. A pretty locket hung around Akane's neck. Ranma wore a blue gi top over her street clothes and seemed very proud of it. At her side was a container of misshapen chocolate chip cookies that didn't look bad otherwise – obviously a gift from Akane. Ranma also wore bronze wrist guards inscribed with many different symbols. The others also had various gifts on or by their persons. There were also three sets of presents waiting for their recipients; obviously for Mousse, Cologne, and Ms. Hinako who didn't seem to be here yet.

"Hello everyone," Mousse tried gamely. Grins became wider and he knew he was in trouble.

But before he could say anything else, the front door opened and Ms. Hinako buzzed through in her younger form. "It's Christmas!" she shouted enthusiastically. That started off another round of greetings that allowed Mousse to sit down quickly. Unfortunately, his seat was next to Nabiki. She said nothing, but the smile grew just a little. Cologne sat on the other side of Mousse.

Once the new greetings were done, Hinako sat next to Cologne. The girl looked over at Mousse and squealed: "You were the talk of the classrooms today! You made quite the impression on everyone last night. Sayuri was absolutely glowing in all the attention since she was the one that invited you to that party. And the corsage was absolutely lovely! You're apparently a fast learner! And she also said you're a good kisser, which caused a lot of the girls to be jealous of her! I think you can expect a lot of visits at the café." Hinako looked over at Cologne and burst out: "I think his reputation will boost your business a lot."

"Oh, Lover Boy is already a good draw," Cologne started as Mousse thought very hard about invoking the Umisen-ken. Unfortunately, Cologne grabbed one wrist and Nabiki grabbed the other.

"Just sit there and take it," Nabiki whispered to him smugly. "It will be over soon enough." The questioning commenced after that…

* * *

All-in-all, Nabiki was right. Mousse was the center of attention for about thirty minutes, but after the first ten, the teasing lightened up and the questions became more conversational, so Mousse was able to relax and enjoy the food. "It was a very nice time," he finally finished.

"Make sure you tell Sayuri that soon," Akane warned. "She asked you. You need to call and thank her. You have a "grace day" because of Christmas, but you need to do it before the weekend."

"It will also let her know that you are interested in another group date," Ukyo said. "Of course, if you're interested in some one-on-one time," she added slyly. "You should tell her that too."

Mousse blushed but said: "I'll make a point of it tomorrow." He noted Cologne nodding slightly to herself. Mousse quickly added: "But Sayuri is not really interested in going steady with anyone."

"No one said anything about going steady," Ukyo smirked.

"That's true, Part-Timer," Cologne responded. "You have all the time in the world. You should investigate your options. There's no hurry."

"All right, I'm shutting down this conversation," Nodoka cut in. "I have two couples heading to the altar. I don't want them thinking about expanding their horizons." Mother Ono laughed at Nodoka's comment.

"I'm sorry," Tofu said. "I sort of lost the thread of the conversation."

"Good answer," his wife-to-be responded.

You know," Ranma started. "I think I want to change shape right now." She obviously decided that a little distance between her and this conversation might be a good thing right now.

"Why? Are you thinking you need to broaden your horizons?" Akane asked dangerously.

"Naw," the red-head said with a smirk. "You're broad enough now…" she added and then tore off to the bathroom.

"DIE RANMA!" Akane shouted as she jumped up after Ranma.

Nodoka sighed as the bathroom door slammed twice: "Are they ever going to grow up?"

For once, Soun was the voice of reason. "Listen very carefully…" Everyone paused. "What do you hear?"

Nabiki laughed. "Nothing," she stated. "No shouting, no hitting, nothing breaking." A muffled giggle drifted down the hallway. "Just that."

"They are growing up, Nodoka," Mother Ono laughed. "If they grow up any faster, we may have to move up their wedding. Or make next week's a double," she added with a twinkle in her eye.

Everyone laughed at that except Ukyo. "Oh crap," the chef said instead.

"What's wrong?" Konatsu asked.

"When do Ranma and Akane want to get married?" she asked the table.

"They were talking about waiting until after Ryoga was married. They didn't want to crowd him and Akari," Kasumi answered.

"Good," Ukyo sighed. "It would make it easier on me if they waited until after my 20th birthday. That's just before Ryoga's wedding."

"Wait," Nodoka commanded. "They've actually talked about setting a date?" Soun snapped to attention as well.

Kasumi paled a little. "Well, only in vague terms," she hedged.

Nodoka jumped up from the table. "Ranma! Akane! I want to talk to you two!" she called out.

Soun immediately followed shouting: "Me too!" The two parents were soon pounding and shouting at the bathroom door.

"Thank you so much," Akane said in a tone loaded heavily with irony. She was standing in the hallway to the kitchen. Ranma was in male form right behind her, not looking happy.

Nabiki was tight-lipped and pointed at Kasumi insistently while Kasumi blushed. "I'm sorry, Akane. That slipped out," the eldest daughter replied contritely. The rest of the table was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Mother Ono said. "Let them pound on the door for five minutes and I'll go calm them down. It will be O.K."

"Sorry guys," Ukyo said apologetically. "I started it because it would really help me out if your wedding was after my 20th birthday. I'll tell you why later." The couple rolled their eyes, but let it drop and sat back down. (1)

* * *

True to her word, Kin Ono went to talk to the excited parents while Kasumi and Akane started to bring out the main course. After dinner, Ranma and Tofu cleared the table while Nodoka, Ukyo, and Cologne brought out dessert. Mousse tried to help, but his brothers told him he had been waiting on people all day – he could allow others to handle it for a little bit. Soun produced a bottle of saki, and almost all those of legal age had a glass. So did Ukyo and Mousse, but Akane, Ranma, and Kasumi only had half a glass. Konatsu skipped altogether.

During dessert, Mousse and the other late-comers distributed presents and opened their own. Cologne gave Mousse one of her cookbooks which had been passed down through the generations (a gesture which touched him greatly). Konatsu and Ukyo. gave him a book on Japanese customs ("So you can start to understand some of our craziness, Sugar."). Both Kasumi and Nabiki gave him some very stylish clothes. Sasuke gave him a hand-held radio ("It receives all sorts of channels."). Hinako gave him a High School Equivalency study guide ("We start in the New Year."). Soun gave him a bottle of saki ("You should have some good stuff to share, lad. You'll be legal this June after all."). Nodoka gave him a custom Nuido wall-hanging featuring a duck flying high above Japanese countryside ("You have the ability, so you should be proud of it."). Akane gave him a Nuido bandana she had made and box of the same chocolate chip cookies Ranma had. The bandana was a rather complex pattern that came out rather well ("I'm glad you like it – it took forever to get right!"). During a moment when Akane was out of the room, Ranma leaned over and tapped the box of cookies. He said with a wink: "These days, her cookies either taste right, or they look right. I'm happy to tell you, these look horrible."

"I heard that, Ranma!" Akane yelled from the kitchen.

It was Tofu and Ranma gifts that gave Mousse some pause. Ranma gave him a very solid ironwood staff, banded at both ends with what look like old bronze. When Mousse took it in hands, the staff vibrated with Chi. Cologne's eyebrows shot up, but she said nothing. When Mousse looked at his younger brother, Ranma just said cryptically: "It's something that I thought you might find useful." He then added: "It's also from Ryoga and Hideo. They helped set the bands right. Akane helped us melt and mix the metal."

Tofu's gift was even more unusual – it was a set of bracers just like Ranma's. Mousse slid them on his wrist and almost muttered an oath when the metal shrank to fit snuggly. Now, Cologne's eyebrows almost shot off her head and she did muttered an oath. She held up Mousse's arm and stared at the bracer. "What *is* that?" she demanded while looking at Tofu.

"Just a little gift," Tofu said innocently. "It's also from Lord Jakaro. He helped me make them."

"And who is Lord Jakaro?"

"He's my Master," Tofu said simply.

"I think I'd like to meet him sometime," Cologne said while releasing Mousse's arm.

"You've already met him," Mousse supplied. Cologne turned to stare at her apprentice. "He's been in a few times to eat," Mousse added.

She doped slapped him – hard. "Point him out next time!" she demanded.

Merriment danced in Tofu's eyes as he looked at the two of them. "That might be tough. People often don't know he's there until after he's gone. He likes to keep a low profile," the doctor said.

Then Cologne looked over Mousse's gifts and picked up the bandana Akane made. She stared at the pattern. "Where did you get the pattern?" she demanded from Akane. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's just something me and a friend made up," Akane said evasively.

"I see," Cologne said still staring at the pattern. "So the fact that it has a protection rune woven into it is a total coincidence."

"Must be," Akane agreed. Cologne threw her a hard look. She returned an innocent one, so Cologne let the matter drop.

* * *

Later on, after Cologne had left to return to the restaurant, people were sitting around listening to Christmas music and talking. Mousse excused himself to get up and stretch his legs, promising to come back shortly. He opened the back door and step out into the backyard. There was no snow on the ground, but the ground was frozen solid. He stood there for some time, staring up at the stars. For the first time in a long time, he felt content with his lot in life. "I'm home," he said out loud.

"Yes, you are," Nabiki answered behind him. "I told you that back at the hospital." (2)

He turned to see her standing there wearing a winter jacket, watching him. She gripped his coat in one of her hands. When she was sure she had his attention, she threw the coat at him. He caught it and nodded his thanks.

"You did, but I didn't believe you until recently," he shrugged. She smirked and moved to stand beside him looking up at the sky.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me, Duck-boy" she teased.

"Maybe – depends if there's money on the line," he said off-handedly. "I do feel like I fit in here."

"You think?" she drawled. "To the girls around here, you are the tall dark stranger with a mysterious past traveling under a terrible curse – the perfect romantic interest. To the guys, you're one of the supermen, but without the ego. They can go to your restaurant and feel like you're just an average guy. You're the one they could be friends with." She paused and then added: "To us, you're family."

He repeated her last word: Family…" After a moment, he said: "You know… I believe that. But sometimes I'm really surprised how fast I was taken in."

She gave a short bark of a laugh and replied: "Normally, I'd tell you that we just like to pick up strays, but I have plenty of time to abuse you." He half turned to her with a raise eyebrow. She was looking at him with a small smile on her face. "The truth of the matter is you are a puzzle piece that fits." She looked at the sky again. "To Tofu, you're the brother he doesn't have to worry about destroying downtown Tokyo. To Kasumi, you're the one she isn't a mother-figure to – she's just your sister. To Daddy, you're the normal son – the one he can share a little saki with and who will play Shogi with him without ulterior motives. To Nodoka, you're the eldest son: the respectable business man to serve as a role model for the younger brother – she sees Tofu more as an in-law. The funny thing is Ranma sees you as the younger brother – someone to watch over."

Mousse snorted at that. "And who watches over Ranma?" he asked.

Nabiki gave another short laugh. "That would be Akane, who sees both of you as someone to watch over – despite the fact she's the youngest. Hence the magic bandanna," Nabiki answered. As Mousse made an exaggerated 'Why me?' gesture complete with eye rolls, she laughed again. "Oh, don't worry. They'll both back off soon enough. You're making good progress. Soon they won't think of you as older or younger – you'll just be their brother. Same with Ryoga, Akari, Ukyo, and Konatsu, who also see you as 'theirs' – as you already know."

"And what about you?" he asked.

"What about me what?" she shot back as her gaze returned to the sky.

"How do you think of me? I can also See you, you know. I know you care – and I care about you, Sister," he understated with a sly tone while also watching the sky.

Nabiki's small smile returned even though she kept watching the stars. "You are the one who only dates casually right now – like I do," she started. "You are the one trying to make a living in the real world – as I hope to do. You are the one trying to sort out who you are – as I am. You have one foot in the mystical and one in the mundane – just like me. You are the one I can hang out with when Sunday class is in session. When we sit at dinner, you are the one who sits next to me. When we do things as a family, you are the one I can pair up with and there are no misunderstandings – just comfortable companionship. Tofu and Ranma are my brothers-in-law. They belong to my sisters. But, you're my Brother – the only one I have. Somehow I know you are the one I don't have to explain myself to. You're a gift to me. You're mine."

With that, she turned to walk back inside. Just before she opened the door, she looked back and said mockingly: "There are still some desserts left, Duck-Boy." The grin on her face reminded him of something.

"I'm coming, Shark-Lady," he answered. Her grin widened and somewhere inside himself, he felt a key click in a lock. The two siblings went inside to join the rest of their Family.

* * *

Earlier that day…

Ranma ran into the clinic, pausing at the door so as to not run over the patients. Chie greeted him as he walked into the waiting room: "Hello, Ranma – you're just in time. We need the beds stripped in patient rooms three and five."

"No problem, Chie. I just have to drop my books and make a quick phone call first," he called back as he turned down the connecting hallway to the residence.

He walked into the residence and grabbed the phone. After dialing a number, he heard: "Tai Chi Florist, Hideo speaking."

"Hi Hideo, it's Ranma. Do you have any time this week to talk for a little bit? I need a little advice."

Ranma heard a chuckle on the other end, followed by: "Somehow, I was expecting your call. How about you stop in after school tomorrow? Shizuka has a class then and we can speak privately."

The pigtailed young man gave a sigh of relief and said: "Perfect."

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) The reason for Ukyo request was mentioned in "The Destruction of Ranma Saotome – Detonation."

(2) Happened during the last chapter of "The Final Binding".


	4. After the Wedding

A/N: This chapter takes place after Kasumi and Tofu are safely married. I'm still planning to tell that story, but it needs work - a lot of work. The story will end with the newly married couple leaving for their honeymoon. What happens immediately after they leave is covered here...

* * *

Chapter 4: 01/01/03 - Wednesday Evening: After the Wedding

Six individuals passed through the Tendo front gate slowly, but only four walked through. Ranma was carrying Tomo over his shoulder. Likewise, Mousse was carrying Soun over his shoulder. Akane was carrying Kasumi's wedding dress, Nabiki was carrying Tofu's tuxedo. All four walkers were still in their wedding finery, although the young men had taken off their bowties and opened their shirt collars. Tomo was no longer dressed in his kimono. Instead, the young Kitsune was in his usual winter clothes, but any fur sticking out of the clothes had a mildly burnt look to it and his face was very pale. Soun was still wearing his tuxedo and simply drunk out of his mind. All the walkers had bemused smiles on their silent faces and their clothing was marked with smudges of food here or there, left over after some sort of clean up.

Without a word, Nabiki unlocked the door to the house and everyone filed in. She hung up the tuxedo in the front hall closet and then took the wedding dress from Akane and hung that up too. Mousse started down the hall to Soun's bedroom and Nabiki followed him. Ranma started up the stairs followed by Akane.

Upstairs, Akane and Ranma entered Kasumi's and Tofu's new room and looked around. True to form, the new bride had straightened the room before she left to get married this morning. Akane walked over and pulled back the sheets. The bride and groom would not need this room for two weeks, so Tomo could make use of it. Ranma laid Tomo on the bed and Akane covered up the little Kitsune with sheets and blankets. Then she laid her hand on his forehead.

"He'll be all right," Ranma told her softly while smiling at her gesture. "Kitsunes are hardy creatures. They tend to bounce."

"I know," she replied just as softly. "Especially this one. But he's still a child and I sort of feel sorry for him."

"Yeah," Ranma said with light chuckle. "Even though I got caught with those peppers too, I think Shiran was a little rough with him. (1) Still, he'll be fine – Shiran wouldn't let anything permanent happen to him anyway. He's fond of his student even if he won't admit it." She nodded and the two left the room quietly to go back downstairs.

They found Mousse and Nabiki in the kitchen. Nabiki was putting on the kettle and Mousse was getting out tea. "Daddy's in bed with a bucket next to him," Nabiki said. "It might be a day or so before he wakes up. Mousse got the tux off of him, so at least we can return it tomorrow with the others."

Wordlessly, Ranma found some cookies and Akane got out tea cups and saucers. As the four finished preparing their snack, the bemused smiles crept back on their faces. When the tea was ready, Nabiki filled the cups and the four sat down. They all looked at their plates for a moment before Ranma said softly: "Banzai." All four almost fell out of their chairs as they started laughing hard.

"If I live to be two hundred years old," Mousse choked out between gasps. "I will never forget Inspector Ojima storming into the ballroom waving the Jolly Roger leading a platoon of cops shouting that!" They all laughed harder.

"Hey, he had to get those lunatics attention somehow," Nabiki choked out.

"We had something right out of Tolkien," Akane laughed. "The Battle of the Five Armies."

"At least they stuck to food and fists," Ranma said. "That had to be the Kitsunes' doing. They must have kept anyone from bringing weapons in. God, I haven't been in such a fight since the first time we to the Complex," he added with a glance at Akane. (2)

"You know, he warned us," Akane said as she got herself under control and picked up her tea. "Lord Jakaro said we 'might want to get the hell out of there', and we didn't listen."

Ranma added: "That's true. He made sure Kasumi and Tofu were gone and that no one followed them. Then he hung around afterwards until only the mercenaries and martial artists were left." Akane nodded her head.

"He even warned Tomo," Mousse put in. "He told him scores would be settled tonight. I guess he knew about the bottle of hot sauce."

"We *really* should have put two and two together," Nabiki said. "At least we got off relatively light. Hinako and I were considered non-combatants and only the martial artists and Kunoichi went after you three. Daddy was drunk, so no one bothered him."

"We should have known Lady Hoshi wasn't going to let the Bachelor Party slide," Mousse chuckled. (3)

Akane looked archly at Ranma and said: "I assumed the one who winked at me was Lady Noa."

Ranma smirked. "Yep," which was all he said to that. After he took a sip of tea, he added: "The mercenaries still consider us as apprentices, so we were off-limits. And the ninjas had no beef with us – they just wanted to get even with some one-upmanships the mercs had pulled over the last few weeks."

"Then there was the Kitsunes adding chaos wherever they could," Nabiki observed.

"Oh god," Akane said with a dramatic sigh as she slumped in her chair. "Their tricks caused all the alliances and groups to fall apart. Soon we had a big free-for-all. No one could tell who was who."

"Yeah, well don't be too hard on them," Mousse advised. "I'm sure they loved the chaos, but because of them, there were no serious injuries. At least when Tofu gets back, no one will have any regrets from the wedding."

"True..." Ranma acknowledged. "You know, I've never been arrested before," he laughed.

"Oh please," Nabiki told him. "Ojima did that to chase away the last of the posers hanging around. They thought that if he'd do that to you and you were underage, what he'd do to them would be infinitely worse."

Ranma smirked. "Yeah, I sort of figured that out – especially when he tossed me into the back of the police wagon and told me – or rather ordered me – to use the Umisen-ken to vanish."

"That's where you got to!" Akane exclaimed while giving him a (soft) dope-slap. "Ciren and I…." Akane stopped for a moment with a blank look. Then she dropped her forehead into her raised hand and sighed: "That's where you were when Ciren lead me astray to 'look' for you."

Nabiki clapped her hands mockingly. "Very good, sis. Ojima didn't feel like having you scream the house down – literally. Apparently, Ciren helped her boyfriend out. She knew Ranma wasn't it any real trouble I guess."

"Ah, there are my four little jailbirds," Nodoka chimed as she appeared in the doorway. She came forward and gently hugged Akane from behind as the young woman was closest to the door.

Akane lifted her left hand to squeeze one of Nodoka's hands, smiled, and said: "None of us went to jail."

"That's not what the rumors are around town," Nodoka said with a laugh. "I almost panicked except Sasuke promised me that you were all safe and sound – and not in jail."

"How did he…" Mousse started to ask and then stopped. "Never mind," he continued. "It's his job to know."

"More importantly," Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow. "How was he with you? And where did you go? I lost track of you after Kasumi and Tofu left."

Nodoka smirked at her son. "I went walking with a friend I met again at the wedding. Sasuke shadowed me." (4)

"And who is this friend?" Ranma asked. The eyebrow was still raised.

"Toshio Kuno. I believe you've met," Nodoka said archly. Ranma's face registered complete shock. Akane wasn't far behind. Mousse raised an eyebrow. Only Nabiki showed no overt reaction. "You'll likely meet again. But that's neither here nor there," Nodoka continued. She squeezed Akane's shoulder with one hand and tapped Ranma on the head with the other. They both seemed to return to the real world a little. Nodoka continued: "You four need to stay put for the rest of the evening. The police are spreading the rumor that they have arrested you lot, Ciren, Soun, Olaf,…" The four young people made noises of disbelief. Nodoka held up a hand to forestall the interruption and continued: "…Daran, Mausu, and Shizuka."

"None of which is true," Nabiki guessed.

Nodoka nodded her head. "Correct. I called to check on Shizuka. She and Hideo were settling into bed when the phone rang." She smiled and added: "At least, I hope they were just settling – I hate to think I interrupted something…. Daran is with Lady Hoshi and not in Nerima. Ciren is with Ojima and she's changed into her hunting leathers. Olaf is fine, but he wouldn't tell me where he was – just not in jail. He promised to stop by tomorrow. No one's heard from Mausu, but that's not unusual – if the others are not in jail, he's probably not in jail either."

"O.K., so why the rumors?" Mousse asked. Ranma and Akane were oddly quiet.

"Toshio thinks Ojima's had enough of the mercenaries," Nodoka answered. "So Ojima is spreading the rumors of a crack down now that the wedding is over. The ones who were just here for the wedding will take off. The others who need to stay here will keep a low profile for a bit; same with the martial artists."

"And the longer we stay put, the better the rumors will work," Nabiki concluded.

Nodoka nodded. "Things will start to unravel at sunrise once everyone sees that the jail is empty," she said. "But by then, the troublemakers will be gone." She yawned then. "Now, it's getting close to midnight and I'm beat. I'll see everyone tomorrow." She nodded to them and everyone said 'Goodnight' in response. Then she left to go upstairs.

Once she was gone, Nabiki said with a sly tone: "Toshio? Not Mr. Kuno? Oh my…" Both Ranma and Akane put their elbows on the table and buried their faces in their hands. They said nothing else.

"I've never met him," Mousse said. "What's he like?"

"Toshio Kuno is one of the richest men in Japan. He also has a healthy ranking among the world elite," Nabiki answered him. "He's a major 'behind-the-scenes" player in Nerima and holds most of the cards as far as politics goes. The police hate him, but the politicians and the townsfolk love him – or at least respect him anyway. As far as personality goes, he's very smooth and polite to his friends – and enemies. He has many enemies, but it's said he never takes them personally – he prefers to call them "opponents." He has the reputation of being loyal to those who are loyal to him. Rumors have it that the worst thing you can do is double-cross him though. Since the Summoning, he's taken an interest in Ranma – and Akane. He's been working to keep Tatewaki and Kodachi away from them." (5)

She smirked at the couple holding their heads and added: "Lately, there have been rumors that he's interested in a lady in Nerima. He re-opened the Nerima Kuno estate and moved there himself." The grin became absolutely evil. "Looks like we know who the lady is."

Ranma began banging his head on the table.

"Oh, come on!" Nabiki chided. "Do you really want her to have nothing else in her life but you and Akane?"

"We are never going to be free of the Kuno's…" Akane mumbled.

"Hey, Nodoka could do a lot worse," Nabiki told her seriously. "He's very sane, and probably knows everything about her – including her illness. He can see beneath the surface and beyond the persona she happens to project at any given time. If he's taken an interest in her, then he's taken an interest in the 'real' her. That's something that shouldn't be ignored."

Ranma stopped and held his head again. Nabiki and Mousse watched him for a minute before he lifted his head and gave a deep sigh. Finally, he rolled his eyes and stated: "At least it's not Pineapple Head."

Akane lifted her head in surprise. "You're not worried?" she asked him.

"Of course I'm worried, but can you see Mom diving into anything too serious right now?" he replied.

"Not until you're married," Nabiki sing-songed at him (and Akane).

"And even then, she not going too far," Mousse laughed. "She keeps dreaming of grandchildren." Akane groaned and slumped her shoulders at that.

"A married mother-in-law would be easier to deal with," Nabiki teased Akane. "At least she'd have to focus on her husband a little – not much, but a little."

"Well," Mousse said standing up. "I have tomorrow off, a new room to sleep in, and big brother is not around to wake me. I'm calling it a night." The other three wished him 'Good night', and he took his leave.

Nabiki poured herself another cup. Then she squinted her eyes as she searched Ranma face and said: "You seem to be taking Nodoka's news about Toshio a lot better than I thought." There was nothing mocking in her tone.

Ranma admitted: "I'm really not sure how I'm supposed to feel. I guess I'm a little jealous – O.K., a lot jealous – and I'll kill him if he hurts her…" He sighed again. "But she has to have a life too," he concluded as he straighten up and seemed to shake himself.

Nabiki looked sort of impressed; even as the wicked smirk returned. "Whoa…who are you and what have you done with Ranma?" she teased him. Akane just gave a wan little smile.

Ranma replied: "Blame Tofu. He's been pushing me to think about things like that – the drills on 'Feelings' wear me out more that the magic or fighting." He made choking gesture with his hands against his throat.

Now Akane perked up and laughed. "Oh poor baby…" Akane mocked with exaggerated sympathy as she sat back in her chair. "Not to mention he withholds fighting techniques until you do answer him," she added smugly.

Ranma threw her a dark look but then laughed and made a dismissive gesture. She stuck out her tongue at him.

Nabiki laughed. "You two are no fun anymore. You're way too sure of each other now," she smirked. Then she finished her tea and stood up. "I'm done. See you tomorrow." With that, she left the kitchen as the other two waved 'Good Night'.

Ranma looked at the clock and shook his head again, putting thoughts of Nodoka and Toshio behind him. That was problem for another day. He had other things he wanted to attend to. He pointed at the clock and said: "Let's clean up. Then I have something to show you."

Akane got up and gathered some dishes. "Oh really?" she teased him. "There's a leading statement if ever I heard one. And what might that be? You thinking of inviting me to your swinging bachelor pad and taking advantage of me now that my father is bombed out of his mind?"

He put on a thoughtful face. "It has some appeal," he admitted as he reached out to pinch her bottom.

She swung her hips away from him before he tagged her and placed the dishes on the counter. She looked over her shoulder coyly and mocked: "No huggy, no kissy until I get a wedding ring." She tapped her empty ring finger with the other hand.

He smiled slyly and slid up next to her. "And that has some appeal too," he said as one arm wrapped around her waist and he tapped her ring finger also.

Akane eyes widened slightly and her heart rose up in them. As she smiled at him, Ranma pulled her closer and kissed her. She turned to fully face him and he deepened the kiss. She drew closer in response. The kiss went on for some time.

Finally they broke apart. "Let's put this stuff away and go to the dojo. What I want to show you is there," he whispered quietly. She nodded and picked up the dishes again as he opened the dishwasher. Once everything was away, they checked the kitchen one more time and left the room.

Ranma took Akane's hand and led her down the side hallway past Soun's room to the side door. The couple could hear Akane's father snoring loudly. Once outside, they stopped briefly under the covered walkway between the two buildings to admire the new dojo. Toshio Kuno had generously settled with the Tendo family in order to buy their silence regarding Tatewaki's and Kodachi's part in the destruction of the dojo during the failed wedding. Because the Ono Clinic's attached residence was going to need extension renovations to support a family (and would take even longer to rework so to not disturb the Clinic itself), the Ono and Tendo families had decided that the new dojo would be upgraded so the two families could share the Tendo complex for a while. The new dojo included four bedrooms in the basement, a set of showers and toilets, more storage, a more usable attic, and modifications for future expansions. The heating in the building was also modernized to be more efficient.

"Why are the lights on like that?" she asked him. There was a soft light coming out of the main level dojo windows.

"Come see," he told her softly as he led her again.

They walked to the dojo and Ranma opened the main doors. Inside, the dojo was filled with a soft light that seemed to emanate from a single candle standing on the floor in the center of the room. The red candle was a meter and a half tall and was three times wider than Ranma's wrist. It was extensively decorated with raised runes in gold lettering. Just in front of the candle was a small cloth-covered table, about knee high. The entire candle was softly glowing red and somehow warmed the entire room. Throughout the room, something sparkled in the air just at the edge of vision. "Ranma? What is this?" Akane asked.

He smiled and guided her into the room. She closed the door behind her. As it closed, a soft tinkling noise sounded around them. "It's something Hideo lent me. It's called the Serenity Candle. It creates a safe zone about itself as long as it burns. Mousse lit the Candle for me when he went to bed."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked archly: "Why does it smell like one of the Romance candles?"

He chuckled and answered: "Because the Candle accepts little vials of fragrance and it's loaded with the same fragrance that's in the Romance candles. Smells nice, doesn't it?"

"Mmmm…" Akane agreed.

Ranma gently pulled her in front of him so they faced the Candle. He put his arms about her waist and held her as they watched the Candle glow. She laid her hands over his. The tinkling in the air from the Serenity Candle surrounded them. As they stood there, any tension and weariness in their bodies flowed away. She nestled back against him, very aware of the young man holding her. "Cheat," she giggled softly to him. "You didn't need an oversized Romance candle to get my attention."

He chuckled. "Actually, I don't," he answered back. "Even though smells like a Romance candle, that's not its magic. It really removes stress – physical, mental, or spiritual – and blocks worries. It also makes a safe zone like a Ward to prevent interruptions as long as it's lit. It's very useful to meditate or concentrate on something." Ranma's eyes twinkled as he added: "Or even allow two people to focus just on each other. I wasn't sure how the wedding would go and I wanted some guaranteed quality time."

"Clever," she said mockingly and giggled. "That's an awfully powerful candle. We could have used several times over the past two years."

"As I said, I borrowed it from Hideo and had to promise to be careful with it," he told her. "It's something he's worked on over the years. Somehow, he can re-build whatever is melted away, but I didn't ask how." He paused for a second and then added: "I did buy a Romance candle and then decided it wasn't a good idea." She looked at him quizzically, so he took a deep breath and continued: "The candle makes you extra considerate of your partner among other things."

She nodded and said: "Yes, but I don't think most people would see a problem there."

He rubbed the back of his neck (while still holding her with one arm) and seemed a little embarrassed – the Candle allowed his mind to work around his embarrassment though (something he counted on). "Normally, that's not an issue," he said. "But just after the Bachelor Party, we had a chat about limits and boundaries," She nodded her head. "And I told you I was very happy with what made you comfortable – and I am." She nodded again. "What I didn't tell you was that if you said you were happy to remove all boundaries, I'd be ecstatic," he confessed.

Her eyes widened and she said: "Oh…"

He quickly put two fingers on her lips and rushed on: "Akane, if we lived in the US, I'd want to be married to you NOW. I'd be trying to talk you into an elopement or at least into a proper ceremony as fast as we could. As far as I'm concerned, I'm ready. I love you and I want you. Over the last few months, everything has solidified for me. I'm done – you're it beyond any shadow of a doubt. How we work together, how we play together, even how we fight together…you're tied into me on so many levels, I can't imagine life any other way."

He took a deep breath and continued: "And I feel like an idiot for some of the things I use to say to you. 'Flat as a board'? The only thing flat about you is your stomach. 'Built like a brick house'? Only because you are 'stacked'. I still tease you that your 'broad enough', and you treat it as a joke, but to me you are broad enough – your hips are perfect. I find everything about you from your hair to your feet perfect. And your smile – oh god, your smile – Kasumi looked beautiful in her wedding gown, but when you smile, you are the most gorgeous woman in the world. You have her so completely beat it's not funny. You walk into the room and my body is at attention. You have *no idea* how much that use to throw me."

Akane looked at him with her mouth slightly open, so he bent down and gave her a quick kiss to close it. It worked, but now a sweet smile was quivering on her lips. He went on: "Even now, you're not really surprised. You're surprised that I confessed this to you, but you're not surprised that I feel this way about you. You know how I feel about you even though you like to be told every now and then. Inside, you know." She slowly nodded her head at him. He took a deep breath again and plunged on: "And that's the problem." She dropped her eyes and blushed as what he was trying to say struck home. He turned her to face him directly.

"You love me," he stated as he took both her hands. She nodded her head again still looking downward. "You'd do anything for me. If we went all the way tonight – if we made love – you'd be all right with it, but it's not your first choice – yet. But because you know how I feel, because you know what I want, because you're right on the edge yourself, it wouldn't take much to convince you – or for you to take it upon yourself, even if I never said a word." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the Romance candle. "Because of what you already know, all it would take is this." Her face was flaming now.

"Our whole courtship has been about choice. We decide, not our circumstances and definitely not our parents," he said softly. "I want to be your choice. When we make love, I want it to be your first choice – not something I talked you into, or something you felt you had to do to make me happy." He held the candle out to her. "This is my choice. I'm ready. And I can wait – as I said – happily. " He placed his other hand under her chin and gently lifted her face to look at him. "At least until our wedding night," he said with a grin. She pressed her lips into her own tight grin and the blush faded a little. "If you're ready before then, you can use this candle – you have my permission and you know what I want. But not tonight. Tonight we set the rules. Tonight's off limits." She nodded her head again while still looking at him and he started to withdraw his hand holding the candle.

Her hand shot out and snatched the candle away from him. "Mine!" she insisted mischievously with her cheeks still glowing somewhat.

He looked surprised for a moment, but the grin came back again. "Yours," he agreed softly. She moved forward to kiss him, but as she did, midnight bells began to toll in the distance.

Ranma put a finger to her lips again to stop her and whispered a command: "Listen."

"To what?" she asked quizzically.

"The bells. It's midnight. New Year's Day is done. Your sister's day is done. She's a married woman now. A new day has started and it could be anyone's day."

"What are you talking about?" she half-laughed.

"You'll see," he said. He let go of her and moved closer to the Candle. Ranma knelt down and pulled the cloth off of the small table. Under it was a CD player. Ranma placed the CD player on top of the small table. He stood up, held out his hand, and asked: "Great lady, may I have this dance?"

Akane looked bemused at him and took his hand. He took the Romance candle from her other hand and half-knelt to place it next to the CD player. He then hit 'Play' and a song began. Akane immediately recognized the intro and her eyes widened. "Oh Ranma!" she breathed at him. He pulled her to himself and they started to dance to the song. The intro repeated once and then the singer began:

 _"I know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry;" (6)_

Akane gave a little start as the singer was not the expected male voice. Instead, it was a very familiar female voice. She looked at Ranma in surprise and he grinned at her. "Nabiki says I can't carry a tune in a bucket when I'm male, but even she admits I do a nice job when I'm female," he told her.

Akane gave him a smile and said softly: "Yes, you do." She tucked her head under his chin and continued to dance with him. As the song built, so did the warm feeling in her veins. "Cheat," she thought to herself. "You know me too well." She made no effort to curb her feelings, letting it match the feelings so obvious in Ranma's voice and in Ranma himself as he held her. The Serenity Candle glowed in response to their feelings. Its light somehow blunted the effects of their hormones, keeping their thoughts clear. This clarity only made their Love resonate stronger, emphasizing its strength and filling them both with wonder. Just before the guitar cut loose, she looked up into Ranma's eyes. She still saw the passion hiding there that had mesmerized her once before, but even more, she saw the depth of his Love for her shining in them. She needed no prompting as she stretched up to kiss him and he ducked his head to meet her lips. They held each other tightly, never wanting to let go as they lost themselves in the kiss.

Eventually, the song ended. Sometime after that, they broke the kiss and just held each other again. When they, finally stopped and eased up a little, Akane said to him: "Let me go back to my room and I'll get my pajamas and a change of clothes."

"I already moved a set to my room with your running clothes, but we're not done here," he replied as he continued to hold her.

She smirked at him. "A little presumptuous, wouldn't you say? And what do we need to do here that can't be done in a nice warm bed?"

"This," he said dropping to one knee and taking her hand. Her eyes widened as he reached into an outside pocket. "Yesterday was your sister's day. Today, January 2nd, is your day – it's the day I ask you this…."

Akane eyes widened further and she began trembling despite the Serenity Candle. Ranma smiled again and pulled out a small box doing his best to control his own shaking (even with the aid of the Candle). He opened it to display a beautiful engagement ring. It consisted of a half-carat diamond surrounded by three smaller red rubies set in white gold on a gold band. Akane's eyes began tearing, and the Candle began glowing brighter as it tried to smooth out excessive emotions and allow for clear thought. Ranma spoke: "Akane Tendo, I love you more than I know how to say. I don't know if we were always destined to marry each other, and I don't care. I say we make our own destiny. I want you to be the one I face life with. I want you by my side forever. I want you and your love for me. I swear I'll do my best to be a good husband. I'll support you through your challenges in life. I'll stay by your side forever. Wherever we go, we go together. Please, Akane, please marry me!" Akane mouth popped opened and her trembling got worse.

The Serenity Candle forced Akane's mind to stay crystal clear and her thoughts began moving at blinding speed. "O.K.," she thought. "The Candle was a lovely gesture, but I know who I want. I've known for a long time now – I don't have to think about it! And I've had enough of peace and tranquility! This is my proposal and I'll scream and shout if I want! Bring on the Passion!" Akane dove forward at her fiancé and her Power reached out to the Candle. The Candle's light flared up and blew out as Ranma did his best to not lose the ring despite his fiancée rushing him. In the sudden darkness, there was the sound of two bodies colliding against each other, and then against the floor – hard. Akane cried out: "YES, YOU DUMMY!"

This was followed by the sound of a young man trying to catch his breath and laugh at the same time as his fiancée was smothering him in kisses….

* * *

A/N: Footnotes:

1) In Chapter 3 of the Bachelor Party ("The Bar"), Tomo played a prank on his Teacher, Shiran, a seven-tailed Kitsune. Ranma got caught in the prank as well. Feel free to read the story – while the story has a rating of "M", that particular chapter is more a "T" (or even "K").

2) Happened in "The Date".

3) Lady Hoshi and Lady Noa were introduced toward the end of "The Bachelor Party". Definitely "M" rated chapters. Lady Hoshi is the head of a Kunoichi (female ninjas) house in Tokyo. As far as "armies" go, I'm differentiating between Lady Hoshi's Kunoichi and the male ninjas who mostly work for Toshio Kuno. The mercenaries are Tofu's friends and were featured in "The Bachelor Party". The two remaining "armies" were the Nerima Martial Artists (see "To Serve and Protect in Nerima" for more about them) and Ojima's police officers.

4) Sasuke's job since "The Destruction of Ranma Saotome" has been to watch over the Tendo and Ono families. He really works for Toshio Kuno, the true head of the Kuno family and the elder brother of Principal Kuno.

5) The Summoning occurred at the end of "The Destruction of Ranma Saotome – Ignition."

6) As mentioned in an earlier chapter, the song is "Making Love Out of Nothing at All" (written by Jim Steinman, 1983), first made famous by the Australian group Air Supply.

* * *

A/N: I think there's one more chapter left in this tale. Keep an eye open for "The Aftermath."


	5. Aftermath

A/N: There's a few points to be noted before reading this chapter:

1) Rera is one of the World Elemental Sprites/Spirits. He rules over Air and was trapped in the Gekkaja until Ranma accidently freed him and became the Sprite's Guardian. Rera shares "spiritual space" with Ranma and is fond of his Guardian. His personality is very similar to Ranma – including a mischievous streak. Rera appears to be a ten year old boy. He was introduced in "The Destruction of Ranma Saotome – Combustion."

2) Likewise, Akane is Guardian of Apay, the World Elemental Sprite of Fire. Apay was trapped in the Kinjakan. Apay's personality is also similar to Akane's which has caused Akane some minor headaches. The two are very fond of each other however. Apay appears to be a ten year old girl. She was introduced in "The Final Binding."

3) Due to the intervention of a certain Bakeneko, Ranma and Ryoga are linked together spiritually allowing them to share strengths. This includes Ryoga actually drawing power from Ranma's Cat Fist when it is active. The full story is told in "Brothers."

4) As a result of events in "The Final Binding", Mousse has the ability to find anyone who cares about him if he concentrates. However, for certain people, including the Tendos and the Onos, he *always* knows where they are unless they are actively shielding.

* * *

Chapter 5: January 2, 2003 – The Aftermath

Standing in the darkness on the roof of the Tendo house, a nine-tailed Kitsune listened to a young woman yell out "YES, YOU DUMMY!" from the suddenly dark dojo. Lord Jakaro grinned as the two apprentices of his disciple sealed their engagement properly. He had promised Tofu he would keep an eye on things in Tofu's absence. He had debated stealing Ranma's Romance candle (now Akane's) in the hope of getting the two to mate tonight/this morning, but had decided that things might be even stronger if he let them be. Judging from the emotions pouring out of the dojo, he knew his decision was correct.

As he listened to the couple finally stop their kissing and make their way to Ranma's room, he felt a Bakeneko materialize next to him. He raised an eyebrow at Maomolin, and the Cat Lord winked back at him. Together, they continued to watch over the dojo and make sure there were no interruptions.

* * *

Across town, in a hotel not far from the now empty wedding hall, Ryoga Hibiki sat up in bed, having been woken from a sound sleep. "What's wrong, honey?" his lover/fiancée asked him after turning to look at him. "Is Ranma O.K.? You're glowing blue…"

In surprise, he looked down at himself and saw that Akari was right – his body was surrounded by Ranma's Cat Fist. He shook his head and chuckled. "Oh, he's fine. It's just that all the cats joined with Ranma briefly. Ranma proposed to Akane and she just accepted – they wanted to be there for that."

"You can tell that?" Akari asked.

"Sort of. I know Ranma's very happy, and I know Akane's very happy, and I know the cat spirits are awake," he said.

"So how do you know he asked her?" she pushed.

Ryoga lay down and rolled over on his side so she couldn't see his smile. "Because Ranma told me at the wedding that he was going to ask her tonight," he answered her.

"WHAT?" she shrieked sitting up. Then she pounced on him and began beating on his exposed back with her fists. "You knew he was going to ask her and you didn't tell me?! You FINK!" she screamed.

He ignored her fists (easy to do with the Cat Fist active) and replied dismissively (still not facing her): "But I just told you."

She switched to grabbing at his sides with both hands and trying to tickle him. He rolled over smirking at her while she beat on his chest with her fists yelling repeatedly: "Fink! You Fink!"

He grabbed her wrists and the two began wrestling. Akari was still yelling 'Fink' at him, but she was laughing too. Ryoga returned her laughter and forced the Cat Fist aura to subside, evening the odds a little. Soon there was only laughter with their wrestling, right up until he kissed her. Then a different kind of communication started…

* * *

Rera, the Air Sprite (emphasis on "The"), sat on the roof of the Yin temple in the plaza at the center of Ranma's spiritual realm looking at the sky. Across the stone and garden plaza was the Cat temple where Rera normally lived. Unfortunately, the Cats were celebrating the formal engagement of Ranma and Akane. The problem was that cats love to sing when they celebrate and they don't do it very well – at least as far as Rera was concerned. Equally unfortunate was the fact that they didn't care about Rera's opinion on the matter.

Above Rera, the sky of Ranma's realm would have been dark except for the fact that it was lit almost continuously by the streaks of lightning that streaked from horizon to horizon and occasionally spawned fireballs that would crash into each other. This happened anytime Ranma and Akane indulged in what Rera deemed as 'practice mating behavior.' Judging from the storm in progress, they were really practicing tonight. Despite the lightning and the thunder, the storm only brought a smile to his lips. He was tempted to summon a viewing sphere and check out the action (he was a lot older than his ten year old appearance suggested), but decided he really should respect Ranma's and Akane's privacy.

"I wish I could go visit Apay or Suma though," he thought as he looked sourly across the plaza at the Cat temple. "Their 'singing' is drowning out even the storm…"

* * *

Likewise, in Akane's spiritual realm, Apay, the Fire Sprite, sat in her room watching a similar storm raging in the sky through a window in the Museum. Like her Brother, she also appeared to be ten years old. "If there's this much noise now," she mused. "I'm gonna need earplugs when they actually mate." She watched a particularly bright bolt of passion light up the sky. "And sunglasses," she added with a smile.

* * *

Nodoka woke up bright and early. Since Kasumi was on her honeymoon, Ms. Saotome was now in charge of the house. Soun was helpless to take care of himself, Nabiki didn't want the responsibility (and would be returning to school on Monday), and there was no way she was going to leave Akane alone in the kitchen. Truth be known, Akane was much better at cooking these days, but the young woman was sometimes susceptible to minor (well, mostly minor) disasters unless someone was watching over her. Usually, Ranma kept an eye on her (which pleased Nodoka), but Nodoka was not going to leave things to chance in case Ranma got distracted. Not now - she didn't want Kasumi to see the house on the Six O'Clock News.

Nodoka got cleaned up and dressed. Then she went into the kitchen and took stock of the foodstuffs. "Damn," she thought. "We've all been so caught up with the wedding, we're out of a lot of food. I'll go grab some supplies quickly and have Ranma and Akane make a thorough run later – they're off from school today."

She put on her shoes and coat and left for the market place. On the way, she passed by the Saitou Café where Mrs. Saitou was sweeping the front sidewalk. As Nodoka approached, Mrs. Saitou looked up and burst out: "Ms. Saotome, I just heard the wonderful news!"

Nodoka looked confused and replied: "What news is that?"

Mrs. Saitou looked at Nodoka strangely for a moment, apparently equally confused. "Are you all right?" Nodoka asked.

Something seemed to occur to Mrs. Saitou and she said: "Actually, Ms. Saotome, I'm not. It's this cold medicine I've been taking. I'm sorry, my mind wandered and I mixed up events. Still, you must be very happy that yesterday's wedding went off without a hitch."

Nodoka smiled. "Yes," she answered. "I'm very happy, and even a little proud – no disrespect to Kasumi's mother."

"Well, I know Kasumi is very fond of you," Mrs. Saitou assured her. They completed their pleasantries and Nodoka continued on.

She reached marketplace and began hitting the stores she needed methodically. The odd thing was, as soon as she walked into a shop, the phone rang. The first two times, she wrote it off as coincidence. The third time started to raise her suspicions. At the fourth shop, she was sure – the Nerima gossip chain was in full swing and hiding something again. Nodoka was usually an active participant of the chain, but this time, she was the target.

"Hmmm," she thought. "I need a weak link." She smiled to herself as she thought of the perfect target. "I need some fish I think." She ran across the marketplace to Mr. Sakai, the fishmonger.

Mr. Sakai smiled as she ran up. "Hello Ms. Saotome! Wonderful…"

"Dad!" his daughter yelled out from downstairs. "There's a problem with the freezer! You better come quick! It's leaking all over the place!"

The fishmonger suppressed an oath. So did Nodoka. Mr. Sakai said: "I'm sorry, my son will take care of you."

Nodoka sighed and bought some tuna from the young man. She tried in vain to see if he knew anything, but he was politely unhelpful. As she walked out the door, he said: "Please say 'Hello' to Akane and Ranma for me." The tone sounded off though.

She turned to look at him and he was watching her very directly. "I will," she answered carefully. He nodded just as carefully.

* * *

Nodoka walked home quickly and put the groceries away. Soun was still passed out in his room, but at least he was breathing and his bucket was empty. Nabiki's door was shut tight, but Akane's door was open and her bed was made. "O.K., that's to be expected given the hour," she thought. "No matter where she spent the night, this would be the result. They would have gone out for a run before I got up, but they should have been back by now unless they decided to spar in the park. There's no snow, so that's a possibility."

She went downstairs and walked out to the dojo. As she opened the door and hit the lights, she paused as she saw the Serenity Candle. "What is that?" she wondered. She walked over to it and touched it lightly. "Stone cold. It hasn't been lit in hours." As she scanned it, she noticed the CD player on the small table at the candle's base. She popped open the CD tray drawer and saw a single song CD – like a recording from a Karaoke bar. She closed the tray and hit 'Play.' She listened to the intro without recognizing the song, but her eyes widened as Ranma's voice started to sing. She knew enough English to understand the song, but she didn't place it until she heard the chorus. "It's that song! The one from Daran's story about their first kiss!"

* * *

Mousse was sound asleep when the banging started on his door. The call to consciousness was not welcome. "NO!" he thought. "He's on his honeymoon! I have the day off for crying out loud! I'm allowed to sleep in."

"Mousse!" Nodoka shouted through the door.

"Why did Tofu ask her to wake me up?" he wondered. He called back: "I don't care how much he paid you, I'll double it! Please let me sleep!"

Nodoka threw open the door. "Right," he thought. "I'm buying a lock when I go into town today."

"Mousse! C'mon son! Wake up! Where are Ranma and Akane?" she called as she ran over to his bed. She bent down and shook him.

He pushed himself up and looked at her bleary eyed. Of course, since he didn't have any glasses on, bleary eyed was all he could pull off. "What's wrong?"

"Where's my devious son and daughter-in-law? If they eloped, I'll kill them!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked somewhat exasperatedly.

"Ranma's not in his room! Akane's not in hers! Both their beds are made! They didn't sleep in either of them!" she said hurriedly.

"What?" he said again. Then he began to understand. "No, no. Tofu got Ranma to make his bed every morning. If he's up, the bed is made." Mousse checked his mental map of the Family. "They're on their way back to the dojo. They probably just exercised in the park today."

"What happened last night?" she demanded.

Mousse rolled over and retrieved his glasses from the night stand. He sort of shook himself and explained patiently: "Nodoka, I went to bed shortly after you did. I left Nabiki with Ranma and Akane in the kitchen. The three of them were still drinking tea when I left."

"Do you know anything about the big candle upstairs?" she demanded.

"It's from Hideo," he answered. "Ranma borrowed it for some reason." He had a suspicion about the reason, but didn't feel like explaining it to her, so he left it at that.

"What does it do?" she demanded.

"I really don't know," he answered honestly. "At the very least, it generates a safe zone."

"So it guarantees privacy?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, something like that," he answered again.

She started to pull on his arm. "Mousse, I need you to take me to them!" she demanded.

"Nodoka," he said patiently. "There on their way back to the house."

"I need to see them now!" she insisted.

"All right, all right…" he said somewhere between being annoyed and trying to soothe her. "Let me get my robe." She let go of him, grabbed the robe, and threw it at him, only to find out he vanished.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A KITSUNE!" she yelled out.

* * *

Mousse dropped the Umisen-ken in one of the spare bedrooms. He took out the phone Tofu gave him for Christmas and tried to call Ranma, who also got one for Christmas, but it went to voice-mail. Akane's phone also went to voicemail. The door to the bedroom shot opened and he pulled a vanishing act again before Nodoka looked in. Then she slammed the door closed – probably to check the other rooms. "Ah well, I tried; this is not my problem," he thought. "Searching for me will keep her occupied until Ranma and Akane get back in a few minutes. Then I can go back to bed."

* * *

Ranma and Akane jogged into the dojo grounds, flushed from their run. They didn't have their usual running battle because Akane had worn her new ring on the run. She had put it safely away when they sparred in the park, but she couldn't resist showing it off otherwise. She had made a point of not telling anyone, but she knew her nosey neighbors and had enjoyed the gasps of surprise as she and Ranma ran by. She also knew Ranma had been amused by the reactions as well. "We better find Nodoka though before the gossip mill reaches her," she thought. As they entered the backyard, Akane's premonition went off: "Oh, crap…"

* * *

Nodoka was on the main floor looking for Mousse when she spied Ranma and Akane entering the yard. It should be noted that Nodoka is not one of the Nerima Martial Artists. However, some of Ranma's potential did indeed come from her. She hit full speed and bolted out the main door of the dojo within three steps. Wordlessly, she targeted her daughter-in-law-to-be and leapt at Akane. Had Nodoka really been thinking (or if the Serenity Candle been lit), she would have realized that this was an extremely bad idea. As it was, as soon as her fingertips touched Akane, Nodoka realized she was about to collide headlong into a granite statue. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Nodoka thought: "This is going to hurt."

Fortunately, Akane realized it was Nodoka jumping at her. As Nodoka's palms contacted Akane's ribs, stone became flesh, and Akane immediately began rolling with the attack.

* * *

Mousse heard Nodoka's screams of victory. "Good," he thought. "I'll congratulate them later. I see at least two hours of uninterrupted sleep in my future…"

* * *

Ranma was astonished as his mother flew out of the dojo and attacked Akane. Because he was not the target and his mother wasn't really a hostile force, he had no warning. But before he could do anything, Akane responded by flowing with Nodoka's leap and re-directing the force upward. As a result, Akane rolled on the ground with Nodoka landing on top of her. Faster that Ranma would have expected, Nodoka was sitting on top of Akane and had leaned forward to grab Akane's left hand. The older woman seized Akane's wrist and held the hand up like a prize. "YES!" she screamed as she saw Akane's ring.

Now Akane was laying on her back with a mad woman bouncing on her stomach. "Nodoka! Calm down!" she shouted. Unfortunately, Nodoka was screaming too loud to hear. Akane threw a pleading look at Ranma.

"Mom! Please stop! Let Akane up!" Ranma tried to no avail. His mom kept screaming. He tried gently squeezing Nodoka's shoulders to get her attention, but she ignored him.

Akane shouted again: "Mom! You're hurting me! Ease up!"

Nodoka stopped suddenly and stared at Akane. Then she dropped Akane's hand and clasped her own hands to her cheeks. Her eyes filled with tears and she jumped off Akane, but only long enough to utter a low cry and grab Akane in a fierce bear hug.

"O.K.," Akane gasped. "Minor improvement."

"Mom, c'mon on. Sit up," Ranma said in a firm voice as he guided Nodoka to sit back in a kneeling position that allowed Akane to sit up. His mom was still clinging to Akane and crying (or rather "blubbering").

"Get the Candle," Akane ordered him desperately.

Nodoka started to pull herself together, but she didn't let go of her daughter. "No," Nodoka said through her tears. "Let me cry." She did ease up on Akane's rib cage though.

Ranma knelt down next to them and held them both. Akane looked at him and a small smile appeared on her face. He winked at her. Meanwhile, Nodoka continued to sob for a little bit longer. Finally, his mother looked up at Ranma, reached around his back, and tugged on his pigtail while saying: "I was beginning to worry about you, boy. When did you ask her?"

Ranma rolled his eyes as he firmly removed her hand from his hair. Akane squeezed her lip shut to suppress her laughter. "I told you it would be when we were ready, Mom," he said exasperatedly. "And I asked her early this morning."

"Fine. You're ready," Nodoka said. "When?" she demanded.

"We don't turn 19 for a few more weeks, Nodoka. We need to wait a year after that," Akane told her firmly.

"I prefer 'Mom'," Nodoka answered her just as firmly.

"Fine," Akane returned. "We don't turn 19 for a few more weeks, Mom. We need to wait a year after that." There was a smile hovering on her lips.

"But Soun and I could…" Nodoka started. She stopped at the cold look Akane gave her at the mention of Soun's name. Nodoka sighed and admitted: "There is that." Nodoka knew Akane was unhappy with her father's handling of many things. The young woman wanted her life to be just that – her life. "All right," Nodoka gave in. "I'll back the two of you up." Akane let the smile out this time. Ranma nodded his head as his mom added: "I'll have a list of fussy demands that I'll keep changing every month or two." She tapped them both on the nose. "But you have to give in to some of my real requests – that's my price. And we're starting off with you will be married by a human priest. Lord Jakaro can co-officiate if you want him to, but I want a real Shinto priest there."

"I'm not sure he isn't a Shinto priest," Akane teased her.

"The priest has to be at least three quarters human," Nodoka insisted. "And registered as a justice of the peace as well – with the Japanese Government, not the Kitsunes!"

"Fine," Ranma agreed as Akane nodded her head.

"So, when?" Nodoka pushed. "You could have it at the end of January…"

"Ryoga's getting married on Valentine's Day," Akane replied. "He asked Akari eight months ago. We are not crowding them, and we will need time to recover and get things set up for ours."

"Well, you could have it on White Day…" Nodoka started and then trailed off at the exasperated look Akane gave her. Nodoka sighed and admitted: "O.K. I'll grant you White Day is tacky – especially if Ryoga and Akari are getting married on Valentine's Day." The mother paused and tentatively said: "First Day of Spring?"

"That was what we were thinking," Ranma told his mom. Akane nodded her head in agreement again.

"I can work with that," Nodoka said. Akane rolled her eyes and Nodoka broke into laughter. "Oh no, Daughter, you're not taking all the fun out of this for me. You will put up with the bridal magazines I'm going to fill the house with."

"I already have a wedding dress," Akane reminded her.

"Yes, and it's lovely – or at least it will be again once we get it repaired. We'll get Mrs. Takeda to touch it up too, though."

"Fine," Akane said as she gave up. Then she looked at Nodoka very directly and said firmly: "Enough for now. Your son gave me quite the beating when we sparred. I want food." Ranma gave a short laugh at that.

"Well, I suppose we have all year to discuss this," Nodoka admitted. "Come along," she said getting up. "Let's get you two bottomless pits fed." She pulled up her children and guided them toward the house…

* * *

Nabiki let the curtain fall back across the window. She smiled to herself at what had happened. "Not unforeseen," she thought. "She gave him until summer to get her the ring, and I planted the idea in his mind that doing it on Kasumi's wedding day was a not romantic." She leaned over the side of her bed and reach under it to pull out a small ledger. "Besides, too many people had bet on the 1st – enough so that I had to lower the odds in case he ignored me. Let's see if anyone won…" She turned to the appropriate page. "One person…" she noted. "And I owe…" She paused for moment in disbelief. Then she laughed out loud: "Well, isn't that special…"

* * *

Konatsu arrived back at the restaurant to find his beloved Ukyo rolling on the floor laughing. "Ukyo!" he called out concerned. "Are you all right?" Ukyo saw him and sat up, but she was still laughing. Konatsu placed the groceries on the counter and ran over to kneel by her. She placed her hands on his cheeks and then moved them to his shoulders as she lowered her head to press against his chest. She continued to laugh. Konatsu bent forward a little and held her. After a minute of so, he tried again: "What happened?"

Ukyo slowly got herself under control. "Oh, Sugar," she chuckled. "Maybe I didn't know him as well as I wanted to, but I knew him well enough."

He made a logical jump and asked: "Is everything all right with Ranma?"

The laughter dropped off, but Ukyo was smiling when she looked at him. "Nabiki just called me. I won."

Konatsu was puzzled now. "Won what?" he asked.

"50000 yen," she told him. "I guessed that Ranma would ask Akane to marry him the day after Kasumi's wedding. Nabiki just told me that he did it this morning. She's going to drop off the money a little later."

Konatsu had to stop himself from chuckling at that. Instead he looked concerned at Ukyo, but she just smiled at him as she cupped his chin. "It's OK, Sugar," she reassured him. "Really. I'm happy for them and I'm fine. I'm happy where I am in life. I'm happy with Nerima; I'm happy with my friends and neighbors; I'm happy with my restaurant; and I'm happy with you being here." She squeezed his shoulders with the last statement. Then she started laughing again as she added: "And I'm really happy with my consolation prize!"

As she buried her head in his chest still laughing, he held her tight and began laughing as well…

* * *

Toshio Kuno sat in the sun room of the Kuno Nerima estate, reading the Sunday paper at a small table. Sasuke appeared wordlessly in front of him and waited to be noticed. Toshio removed one hand from the paper and pushed one of two small glasses of champagne across the table toward the little ninja. Then Toshio picked up the second glass and waited until Sasuke picked up his. Toshio looked at Sasuke, raised his glass toward the ninja, and said: "To the happy couple."

Sasuke likewise raised his glass and echoed: "To the happy couple." They both drained their glasses and Sasuke turned to leave.

"Oh, Sasuke," Toshio called out in a calm voice.

"Yes, Master Kuno?" the ninja answered.

"From here on in, sleep on the couch like Nodoka tells you, not in the tree. It will raise my romantic prospects," Toshio told him in an even voice while looking at the paper.

Sasuke winced. "Yes, Master Kuno…"

* * *

Soun staggered down the hall to the kitchen and found it empty, although there was a pot of some sort of stew bubbling merrily away. On the table was a sandwich and a glass of juice sitting on a piece of paper that said: 'Daddy.' "Odd," he thought groggily as he picked up the sandwich. "Kasumi usually calls me 'Father'". He took a bite. "A little spicy, but still tastes good." After a few more bites, the spice finally melted its way to his brain and allowed for clear thought – fortunately, there were no thoughts of pain, just mild 'heat'. "Ah," he said to himself. "This is one of Akane's sandwiches. Fortunately, she made it for mere mortals. Not bad. But I wonder were Kasumi is." He drank the juice and took his sandwich in search of the rest of his family.

In the main room, he found Nabiki pouring over accounting ledgers. "Good afternoon, Daddy," she said when she glanced up at him. "It's almost 'Good Evening' though."

"Hello Nabiki, where's your sister?" he asked her.

"Akane is teaching class in the dojo," Nabiki told him.

Soun shook his head to try and make sense of what he was hearing. "What? But she's not qualified to teach. She's not an instructor." he said. Doubt began to plague him, but he pushed it aside. "Where's Ranma and Kasumi?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Daddy, wake up," she commanded. "Kasumi's on her honeymoon. She got married, remember? You were sober when you walked her down the aisle crying your eyes out. It's also why you went on a bender last night."

Soun looked lost for a minute or so. Nabiki just waited him out while looking at him disapprovingly. Finally, Soun said: "O.K., I remember." He sat down heavily into his chair and sighed.

"Get over it," Nabiki said disdainfully. "Children grow up. Lucky for you too, since Akane has grown up enough to learn how to cook," she added noting the sandwich in his hand. "By the way, Ranma proposed to her this morning."

Soun put his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Why isn't Ranma teaching the Tai Chi class for Kasumi?" he asked.

"Because he's at the clinic helping Dr. Ando – they're short a doctor since Tofu's gone," Nabiki said condescendingly. "Ranma can help with the record keeping and room prep, freeing up the nurses to help Isamu. And the Tai Chi class is the beginner's class – Akane is rated as an Instructor, so she can teach it. Ranma will take care of Saturday's class. The two of them will both handle the Women's Defense Class tomorrow. By the way, Hinako will be here for dinner on Saturday – make sure you stay sober for guests. She's coming over to tutor Akane and Ranma – she's worried their grades might suffer with the extended workloads."

"When did Akane become an Instructor in Tai Chi? She's still a student, isn't she?" he asked.

Nabiki sighed and said: "About two months ago, Daddy."

"Oh," he said sheepishly. Nabiki's exasperation was beginning to penetrate his stupor. He sat there for a little while as his recollections slowly restored themselves. Part of him wanted to wail about his eldest daughter abandoning him, but his middle daughter was starting to look annoyed and he wasn't sure she didn't have some training these days. He seemed to recall that even without Martial Arts, she was dangerous.

After a bit, one important detail broke his stream of consciousness. "Wait, Ranma formally proposed to Akane?"

"Oh, it looks like he'll live," she said with another condescending tone. "Yes, your youngest is now engaged. Congrats, after years of failed plotting, it finally happened."

He sat up quickly and then regretted it. After he managed to screw his head on tight again, he said: "I have to find Nodoka and call the priest. We can get this done tonight."

"Yeah, not so much," Nabiki smirked. "Akane wants to marry a year from the first day of Spring."

"I'll get Nodoka to pressure Ranma. You work on Akane," he told her.

Nabiki barked out a laugh. "How stupid do you think I am, old man?" she asked somewhat whimsically. "I'd never be able to convince Akane to move up the date, and if you think I'm going to trick her into a wedding, you're out of your mind. I'm not volunteering to dodge lightning bolts for the rest of my life."

Soun's face went pale. "Oh crap," he muttered as he recalled his youngest daughter's full abilities. He also recalled her temper and felt very exposed sitting in a house full of electric gadgets. He paled further when he remembered that she was stronger and faster than he was – his bones began to feel very fragile.

Nabiki grinned at him and then said off-handedly: "By the way, you do remember that Nodoka is one of Kasumi's students? So, Nodoka's in class with Akane right now – they left a timer with me so I could keep an eye on dinner. Don't expect to talk to her for a bit." The grin grew evil as she said: "But I'd think twice about speaking to Nodoka about the wedding. She has been going non-stop about things she'd like for the wedding. Some of them are quite expensive – too bad you're father of the bride." Soun's mouth popped open. She continued: "Your best hope is that Ranma and Akane really want a simple wedding, so they're working on wearing her down. I'd *really* let them have plenty of time to do that Daddy Dearest…"

* * *

Akane sat in her room after dinner, ostensibly looking over her school work, but her brain was still spinning from events of the day. O.K., it was still spinning from one key event of the day – the one that happened just after midnight. Finally, she pushed her books away and said out loud: "Forget it, I'm still head-over-heels about it. He proposed and beat my wildest expectations." She looked at her ring again (for the umpteenth time today) and chuckled. "I should have known he'd be over-the-top about this. He can be creative when he wants to be and this was perfect." She got up and lay down on her bed. Ranma was getting cleaned up from the day and would stop by later. She looked at her ring again.

 _"Knock, knock,"_ said a little voice in her head.

"Hello Apay," Akane thought. "What's up?"

 _"Just checking on you. You're quiet, happy, and cheerful. I'm not use to that,"_ the Fire Sprite answered.

"You're not one to talk," Akane shot back.

 _"Hey, I modeled myself on you. If you don't like what the mirror shows you, don't blame the mirror,"_ Apay returned impishly.

"Yeah, yeah," Akane answered. "You had a personality before you got here. We just happened to match."

Apay laughed and asked: " _How about going for a walk while Ranma's busy?"_

"It's cold and dark here," Akane replied.

" _I know where it is warm and sunny…"_ Apay prompted.

"This is true," Akane said. "Hold on a minute while I meditate."

* * *

Akane found herself inside the entryway of the Museum – her spiritual center inside her soul. Apay came running down the marble staircase toward the teenager. The Fire Sprite/Spirit had indeed modeled herself on Akane – if Akane was ten years old. They had the same blue-black hair and the same warm brown eyes. While Akane's body had matured to be a woman's body, Apay's body belonged to a sturdy child, but it was very easy to see how one came from the other. Both of them wore yellow sundresses sized appropriately (which is not what Akane had been wearing in the physical world).

Akane smiled at her younger twin. "Anyplace in particular?" she asked Apay.

"Nope, the fields will do," Apay answered. She grabbed Akane's hand and led her to the large wooden double doors. The doors opened without a touch as the two approached. Immediately beyond the door was a lovely garden with a wide well-manicured lawn. There were pretty flower beds here and there. Apay led her across the garden. They shortly came to a split rail fence with a gate. Beyond the gate, fields of grain stretched away to distant mountains. The girl and the woman walked down a path that seemed to materialize before them. Above, the sky was a perfect blue with fluffy white clouds, reflecting Akane's happy mood.

The two walked for a while, with Apay asking about things she had seen at the wedding through a viewing sphere and why humans did things as they did. The young girl also asked about the fight that happened after the reception. When she satisfied her curiosity about that, she fell uncharacteristically quiet.

Akane looked at her and a gentle smile formed on her face. "Go ahead, Apay. You can ask," she told the young girl.

Apay looked at Akane with puzzlement. She bit her lip and decided to go for it: "Akane, why didn't you mate with Ranma? He wanted you and you wanted him."

Akane stopped for a minute lost in thought. Then she gestured at a spot alongside the path and a park bench appeared. Wordlessly, she and Apay walked over, sat down, and joined hands again. "It's a bit more complicated than simple mating," Akane started. "You know I take medicine so I don't have children right now?" she asked. Apay nodded.

"Humans 'make love' beyond just 'mating'. It seems like such a simple act with a simple result, but because we can put our emotions behind the act, it can mean a lot more. We can put a piece of our heart and soul into it and literally share ourselves. It can become a commitment to the future, and not just because of the children it might create. It can be – or rather should be – a very 'adult' act. One of the most 'adult' acts there is."

Apay looked side-long at her and said: "I don't think a lot of people of feel that way judging from some of the things I've seen."

"No," Akane agreed. "Some people use the act of sex for simple pleasure. Some even use it for hate." Apay sighed. "It's a very ugly thing," Akane agreed. "Let's just not go there." Apay nodded her head. "Some use it as a means of emotional connection – it really depends what you put into it," Akane finished.

Apay thought about that for a moment and then asked: "You don't want to grow up?"

Akane burst out with a short laugh. "Only a Sprite could see to the heart of the matter and put it so bluntly," she said with a smile. Apay just shrugged her shoulders. "That's sort of it," Akane admitted. "Once Ranma and I make love, childhood is over." Apay made a gesture to keep talking. "My childhood was sort of cut short," Akane confessed. "I hit high school and things ended sharply for me – I was thrust into the center of madness and it wrecked a lot of things for me. Things that my school mates got to enjoy, I never did. I wasn't an adult, but I wasn't allowed to be a child anymore. Ranma was even more of a mess – his childhood ended when his mad sire tossed him into a pit full of cats." Apay nodded.

Akane continued: "Then we were tossed together in the middle of all this chaos. First we fought with each other, but eventually we started to fight beside each other against everyone else. When we did that, we managed to clear a space where we could be a couple of kids again. He had my back and I had his. We fought and played like kids, but we also started to grow again toward adulthood. Then we fell in love and adulthood beckoned. But there were some things I wanted before becoming an adult. With Ranma's help, I managed to get them. Kasumi and my friends have helped me too. I think I helped Ranma get some of the things he wanted as well."

"So what's left?" Apay asked.

Akane laughed again at the brazen question, but Apay was unperturbed. "Very little," Akane admitted. "There's only one thing I want to do left; even if it doesn't go perfect, I won't feel cheated – I just want to try."

"And…" Apay prompted.

"You'll find out when Ranma does," Akane laughed.

Apay hopped up on the bench and knelt there. She pressed her forehead against Akane's and waggled her eyebrows at the young woman. "I'll find out before he does," she said cheekily.

Akane grinned at the Sprite. "We'll see," she answered. "But if you do, keep it secret." Apay just nodded.

Suddenly the air sparkled around the two. "It's Ranma and Rera!" Apay announced as she leapt off the bench. "Please let them come!" she pleaded with Akane. Akane just nodded and Rera appeared with a war cry and charged his Sister. Soon the two were wrestling and laughing on the path.

Ranma appeared standing before Akane. He took her hands and pulled her up into a hug. "I saw you went to visit with Apay, so I lay down next to you and went to find Rera. He proposed coming to visit both of you here," he told her.

"I'm glad you did," she said and then kissed him.

* * *

Later that night, Akane hung up her new wall calendar after marking it up. Had Apay been with her, the Fire Sprite would have been very interested to note that Akane circled February 14th and March 21st.

* * *

A/N: Done. Yet another story created because I tried to write "Kasumi's Wedding". Maybe I'll get it written one of these days. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed the story!

\- Skystrider


End file.
